Veela et fier de l'être
by Sealion Razowski Joker
Summary: Et si Draco Malefoy était né plusieurs années avant Potter ? Et si il était professeur de potions à Poudlard, avec Severus pour collègue ? Et s'il était un Veela et que le Survivant s'avérait être son compagnon ? Et si la Guerre se déroulait autour de ce couple aussi puissant qu'improbable ?
1. Chapitre 1: Poudlard

_Mon professeur_, _mon compagnon_

_Et si Draco Malefoy était né plusieurs années avant Potter ? Et si il était professeur de potions à Poudlard, avec Severus pour collègue ? Et s'il était un Veela et que le Survivant s'avérait être son compagnon ? Et si la Guerre se déroulait autour de ce couple aussi puissant qu'improbable ?_

**Note de l'auteur** : le début de ce chapitre peut être ennuyeux, Draco apparaît vers le milieu du chapitre, bonne lecture ! C'EST UN REPOST. **CETTE FIC A ÉTÉ SUPPRIMEE, JE NE SAIS PAS POURQUOI. J'AI CHANGÉ DE COMPTE. POUR VEUX QUI AVAIENT DEJA LU LE DEBUT, N'HESITEZ PAS À REMETTRE UNE REVIEW... Merci...**

**Disclamer:** Appartient à notre Reine.

**Rating**: M (avec le temps...)

**Chapitre 1**

Harry Potter était un nom bien connu du monde sorcier. Et pour cause, il était le Survivant. Le seul être au monde à avoir survécu au sortilège de la Mort. Son destin était tout tracé, et cela depuis sa naissance. Après la mort tragique de ses parents, assassinés par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, Harry avait été placé chez la sœur de sa mère, Pétunia Dursley. C'était une femme fine, pour ne pas dire maigre, qui possédait un cou extraordinairement long. Elle possédait une de ses voix que tout le monde qualifierait d'insupportable. Aigu, rapide, et irritante.

Son mari, Vernon Dursley, était l'exact opposé de sa chère et tendre épouse. C'était un homme obèse, possédant un cou quasi-inexistant et des petits yeux de porcins. Lorsqu'il se mettait en colère, son teint d'ordinaire plutôt pâle, virait au pourpre. Comme s'il était sur le point d'exploser.

Et pour finir, Dudley Dursley. Un enfant pourri gâté, qui méprisait profondément Harry depuis que ce dernier s'était installé chez eux. L'enfant était une réplique de son père en tout point. Il était gras, avec des yeux noirs, qui se plissaient dangereusement lorsqu'il était en colère.

Et enfin, Harry ! En grandissant, une touffe de cheveux brun absolument incoiffables s'était installée sur le sommet de son crâne. Ses yeux, deux orbes d'émeraudes que beaucoup de gens lui enviaient, brillaient d'une lueur douce et enfantine. C'était un garçon chétif et petit, malgré ses onze ans.

La vie chez les Dursley était, du point de vue du Survivant, l'Enfer sur Terre. Il couchait dans un étroit placard sous l'escalier et n'était muni que d'une fine couverture pour se protéger du froid. C'était également un endroit terriblement poussiéreux, qu'araignées et cafards aimaient squatter à leur aise. Ce placard dégoutait Harry, et une claustrophobie était née de ce traumatisme naissant.

Pire, le brun devait supporter les insupportables remarques de son Oncle et sa Tante, toutes plus blessantes et horrifiantes les unes que les autres. Dudley ne se gênait pas non plus. Pire encore ! Harry devait s'occuper des tâches ménagères, préparer le petit-déjeuner, le déjeuner et le dîner. Nettoyez les toilettes, la salle de bain et la cuisine. Cirer les chaussures de l'Oncle Vernon, repasser les vêtements de Pétunia, ranger les jouets de son terrible cousin. Lorsqu'il cuisinait un porridge ou des œufs aux bacons trop mauvais, le brun se faisait enfermer des jours durants.

Ces punitions ne faisaient qu'augmenter sa peur du noire et des petits espaces.

...

Et un jour, un miracle se produisit. Une lettre en papier kraft où son nom était inscrit en une belle écriture calligraphiée arriva. Par le biais d'un hibou grand duc aux plumes dorés et aux yeux perçants. Tante Pétunia frôla l'infarctus, le teint de l'Oncle Vernon vira au groseille et Dudley se réfugia sous le canapé couleur crème trônant dans un coin du salon. Harry ne pût lire cette lettre, que son oncle tint hors de portée avant de la brûler, sans aucuns scrupules. Et pour une raison qu'il ignora, le Survivant fut sévèrement puni.

Ce n'est qu'une semaine plus tard qu'il fut libéré, et qu'un nouveau miracle, plus prometteur cette fois-ci, se produisit. Un torrent de lettres, semblables à celle qu'Harry avait reçu quelques jours auparavant, se déversèrent dans toutes les pièces de la maison Dursley.

Le brun pût alors en attraper une, qu'il lut à voix haute tandis que sa famille d'accueille criait au scandale. Une lettre d'admission à l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard, signée par la directrice adjointe Minerva McGonagall. Harry papillota plusieurs fois, persuadé qu'on lui faisait une mauvaise blague. Son malaise se dissipa quelque peu lorsqu'il lut l'intégrité de la lettre. Il repensa à tous ces événements inexplicables qui s'étaient produits lors de ses moments de faiblesses ou de colères. Lorsque Pétunia lui avait rasé la tête, contre son gré, ses cheveux avaient repoussé en masse durant la nuit. Elle s'était évanouie en l'apercevant, le lendemain. Il se souvint aussi du jour où l'Oncle Vernon avait voulu lui infliger une terrible correction, et qu'il avait été propulsé à l'autre bout du hall d'entrée. Ou bien le jour ou, ayant eu l'audace d'insulter Dudley, il avait été privé de nourriture : une soupe aussi délicieuse que consistance s'était matérialisée sur ses cuisses, alors qu'il gémissait dans son placard.

Tant d'événements inexpliquées... Qui avaient maintenant une explication, simple et plausible. Vu la tête que tirait Vernon et la pâleur de Pétunia, ils avaient sans doute espéré que cette lettre n'arriverait jamais. Un sourire goguenard joua sur les lèvres du jeune sorcier, qui exigea des informations supplémentaires. Malgré elle, Pétunia ne pût s'empêcher d'expliquée ce que signifiait cette lettre, ni son importance. Poudlard... Elle pensa à cette école, rêveuse. Jalouse. Triste. Elle secoua énergiquement la tête et se détourna du jeune Harry.

Ce dernier fut galvanisé par cette lettre. Excité. Terriblement surpris, heureux. Une boule de soulagement se forma dans son estomac quand il comprit qu'il allait quitter son Oncle, sa Tante et son énergumène de cousin. Il en pleurerait presque.

...

C'est ainsi que le jour de son anniversaire, Harry Potter se retrouva avec l'homme le plus grand qu'il eut jamais vu. Un certain Hagrid, un Géant au grand cœur qui avait déjà fait énormément de choses pour le jeune sorcier. Il lui offrit même une magnifique chouette blanche aux yeux dorés, qu'il baptisa Hedwige. Harry aurait cru à un rêve s'il ne s'était pas retrouvé au beau milieu d'une allée de sorciers, le Chemin de Traverse. Les gens chuchotaient à son passage, le pointaient du doigt, désignaient sa cicatrice. Alors qu'il ignorait tout de ce monde un mois auparavant, Harry savait à présent son rôle et son implication dans ce monde si différent de celui des Moldus. Le jeune sorcier s'extasiait chaque fois qu'Hagrid lui apportait une nouvelle connaissance sur le monde magique.

...

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Harry se retrouva dans le fameux Poudlard Express aux côtés d'une jolie brune du nom de Hermione Granger, et d'un grand roux dégingandé du nom de Ronald Weasley (qui s'extasièrent tous deux, plus ou moins silencieusement, à l'entente de son prénom...)

...

Ses premières années à Poudlard furent les plus belles de toute sa courte vie. Il ne s'était plus séparé d'Hermione et de Ron depuis leur rencontre dans le fameux train menant à l'école de sorcellerie. Harry était un bon élève, qui s'efforçait à travailler dur afin d'obtenir de bons résultats. Il adorait énormément la matière d'Histoire de La Magie, malgré leur professeur, terriblement plat et ennuyeux. Un don se révéla très rapidement au brun : Le Quidditch. Ce sport, réservé uniquement aux sorciers, avait le don de griser tous ses sens. Chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait sur un balais, il perdait toute notion du temps et s'adonnait à ce sport avec beaucoup d'allégresse.

Un seul bémol fit face à tout ce bonheur : Severus Rogue, son professeur de potions. Ses remarques, acerbes et terriblement humiliantes le rendaient ivre de rage et de honte. Rogue prenait un malin plaisir à l'humilier devant ses camarades Serpentards, qui n'appréciaient guère Harry. Chaque Maison de l'école de Sorcellerie était en combat permanent, mais les relations entre Gryffondors et Serpentards étaient atrocement tendus. De nombreux accidents étaient survenus au fil des années.

L'univers d'Harry Potter Bascula le jour de ses quinze ans.

Lorsqu'il le vit.

Son nouveau professeur de potions.

Draco Lucius Malefoy.

...

C'était un Jeudi, et il se rendait aux cachots en piétinant, suivit de son meilleur ami Ron, qui se plaignait un peu plus chaque jours. Hermione, à sa gauche, le taquinait gentiment. Harry s'était résigné depuis longtemps à devoir subir les remarques de la chauve souris des cachots.

Or, ce jour-ci, alors qu'il s'installait à la table du fond, entre le roux et sa meilleure amie, il l'aperçut.

Le nouveau professeur. Déjà, les filles gloussaient et les garçons ricanaient. C'était un homme à peine plus âgé qu'eux, et qui était d'une beauté... Remarquable. Presque inhumaine. Un halo de lumière semblait briller autour de lui. Il possédait une chevelure d'un blanc argenté, parsemé de quelques mèches d'or, et des yeux d'un gris métallique tour bonnement saisissant. Il était habillé sobrement, d'une chemise noire légèrement entrouverte, qui contrastait contre sa peau si pâle, et d'un pantalon en soie, noir également. Il était le seul professeur habillé en moldu dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Et cela avait l'air de plaire aux filles comme aux garçons. Certains Sang-Purs jetèrent néanmoins au jeune professeur un regard haineux, qui semblait vouloir dire : «Un-sorcier-habillé-en-Moldu-la-honte».

-« Où est Rogue ? Murmura Ron à l'oreille du Survivant.

- Il te manque déjà, Ronny chéri ? Gloussa ce dernier.

- Couillon.»

Les gloussements du brun redoublèrent et Hermione lui intima de se taire en chuchotant, les sourcils froncés.

-« Bien, commença le beau blond d'une voix mélodieuse, qu'Harry aima instantanément. Je serais votre professeur de Potions à partir de maintenant, votre professeur Rogue étant... Terriblement occupé. Je suis le professeur Draco Malefoy (Il agita sa baguette en l'air, et son prénom suivit de son nom apparut quelques instants en lettres brillantes avant de s'estomper.»

Son regard balaya la classe, s'attardant quelques instants sur la cicatrice du brun, qu'il ne regarda pas dans les yeux. Harry fut brutalement vexé par ce manque d'intérêt, mais il essaya tant bien que mal de refouler ce sentiment.

Le professeur Malefoy demanda à ses nouveaux élèves de se présenter brièvement. Il sauta le tour du Survivant. Évidemment, tout le monde le connaissait, lui. Ce nouveau manque d'intérêt ne manqua pas de le piquer au vif. Ses meilleurs amis ne comprirent pas pourquoi il se renfrogna. Puis il se ressaisit. Il n'allait pas se comporter comme une midinette devant cet homme, tout de même ? Et puis, malgré sa bisexualité, il mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas tenter quoi que ce soit avec les professeurs.

Mais lui, il est jeune, lui souffla sa conscience.

Le brun rosit avant de baisser la tête sur son cahier tandis que Malefoy commençait son cours. D'un côté, il était heureux que l'attention ne soit plus concentrée sur lui. Et d'un autre, il se sentait complètement... Seul ? Abandonné ? Banal ? Non ! Il était le Survivant. Son destin était loin d'être ordinaire.

-« Nous allons aujourd'hui préparer une potion, toute simple. La Brise-De-Lutin. Qui peut me citer ses propriétés magiques ? Demanda Malefoy d'une voix aussi mélodieuse que glaciale. Oui, Hermione ?

- La Brise-De-Lutin a différentes propriétés magiques, récita t-elle, le visage grave. La plus importante d'entre elle provoque un gaz somnifère censé endormir les licornes, afin de récupérer leurs crins pour la création de baguettes magiques.»

La brune rougit avant d'ajouter :

-« Elle a également des propriétés aphrodisiaques.

- Très juste, confirma le professeur. Dix points pour Gryffondors.»

Les Serpentards furent outrés, peu habitués à voir un professeur de potion distribuer des points aux Gryffondors... Ahalala, ils regrettaient déjà Rogue..

Le cours se déroula sans accroches particulières, et la potion fut facile à préparer. À l'aide d'Hermione, les trois amis firent une Brise-De-Lutin pratiquement parfaite, ce qui lui valut des points supplémentaires de la part de leur professeur.

Le cours se termina plus rapidement que le Survivant ne l'eut voulu, et il rangea ses affaires très lentement, tandis que Ron et Hermione s'engouffraient à l'extérieur des cachots, avides de retrouver la lumière du jour.

-« Harry ?»

Le brun frissonna. Malefoy venait de prononcer son prénom. Avec cette voix. Si belle. Si mélodieuse. Légèrement rauque. Sexy. Il en aurait presque gémit. Il hésita un instant avant de lever la tête. Son regard d'émeraude croisa celui, clair et transperçant, de son nouveau professeur. Aussitôt, une terrible douleur lui déchire le cœur, et il s'écroula. Il sentit Malefoy le rattraper et le coller à lui. Le Survivant sombra dans l'inconscience, entre les bras chauds et musclés de son professeur.

...

**Reviews... ?**


	2. Chapitre 2: Destiné

**Disclamer:** Appartient à notre Reine.

**Rating **: M (avec le temps..)

**Note de l'auteur:** j'espère que la fic rencontrera autant de succès qu'avant sa suppression... Merci énormément pour vos compliments et aux encouragements. Je ne serai rien sans vous, rappelez vous en ! Merci ! Un grand merci également aux reviewers anonymes *^* ceux qui me suivent sans commenter... C'est sympa mais un petit mot ça me ferait grave plaisir de la mort. Bisous!

**Chapitre 2**

Harry Potter se réveilla dans une infirmerie qu'il connaissait bien, un jus de citrouille à portée de main. Madame Pomfresh s'activait autour d'une jeune fille recouverte de repoussantes pustules grisâtres, babillant de rassurantes paroles à la malheureuse. Le brun fut un instant aveuglé par la luminosité ambiante, avant qu'enfin sa vision ne se stabilise. Il tâta un instant la couverture qui le recouvrait, à la recherche de ses fameuses lunettes rondes.

-« Tu chauffes... Non, là tu refroidis. À gauche. Droite ! L'autre droite, ricanait Ron, assis sur une chaise en plastique blanche, à sa droite.

- Ron ! S'irrita le Survivant.»

C'est en gloussant que son meilleur ami lui enfonça ses lunettes sur le nez. Elles glissèrent, et Harry s'empressa de les ajuster correctement, grommelant un remerciement au roux. Sa vision s'éclaircit et il papillota encore un instant, avant que les souvenirs de la veille ne lui revinrent brusquement en mémoire.

-« Qu... Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? Balbutia t-il.

- Pomfresh dit que tu as fait un malaise, répondit Ron en un haussement d'épaule. Il devait être vachement costaud, car ça fait bien trois jours que t'es dans les vapes, mon vieux.»

Harry eut un hoquet de stupeur, et ne pût qu'écarquiller les yeux à l'annonce de cette nouvelle pour le moins surprenante. Trois longues journées qu'il était couché dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard ? Pour un simple malaise ? Non, c'était beaucoup plus profond que ça, il le savait, il le... Sentait au plus profond de son être.

-« Hermione a cours d'arithmancie, continua Ron. Elle a promis de venir te voir après, mais comme t'es réveillé, tout va bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Harry ?

- Je.. Je ne sais pas, bredouilla ce dernier, perdu. J'ai rangé mes affaires, et puis Malefoy s'est approché, il a voulu me demander quelque chose... Et quand mes yeux ont croisé les siens, j'ai eu très mal au cœur. Ensuite... Plus rien.»

Ronald l'observa, le visage grave, se posant visiblement des questions quant à la santé mentale de son ami. Ou bien réfléchissait-il... Le Survivant écarta bien vite cette théorie. Le roux n'avait pas pour habitude de faire chauffer ses neurones, il réservait cette torture à Hermione.

Après quelques sorts plus ou moins utiles, madame Pomfresh réussit à faire disparaître les pustules du visage de la jeune Poufsouffle. Ses cheveux, qui étaient d'un joli noir de jais il y a un instant, étaient à présent d'une magnifique mais néanmoins gênante couleur pourpre. Pomfresh lui assura que celle-ci disparaîtrait dans quelques semaines au maximum(étant un effet secondaire du sort utilisé). Enfin, elle remarqua le réveil brutal du Survivant, et elle invita Ron à sortir de l'infirmerie (ce dernier résista un court instant avant de fuir devant la baguette levée de l'infirmière).

-« Et bien et bien monsieur Potter, vous voilà de retour ! S'exclama t-elle en s'activant autour de lui. Vous avez mal quelque part ? Non ? Très bien. Vous allez pouvoir sortir très bientôt, dans ce cas.»

Harry remarqua la nervosité de l'infirmière, d'ordinaire fraîche et très bavarde. Il remarqua également que cette dernière semblait choisir ses mots avec soin, et qu'elle évitait de croiser le regard du Gryffondor.

-« Ce n'était pas un simple malaise, lâcha Harry d'un ton abrupt, coupant court au monologue de madame Pomfresh.»

La sorcière déglutit difficilement avant de lui offrir un sourire forcé.

-« Des explications arriveront en tant et en heures...(elle posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune sorcier) Et elles ne doivent pas venir de moi, monsieur Potter. Nous nous reverrons très bientôt, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.»

Avide d'en savoir plus, Harry insista, mais aucun autre mot ne sortit de la bouche de madame Pomfresh, ce qui eut le don d'agacer le brun, qui, une fois sur pieds, sortit brutalement de l'infirmerie (bousculant au passage un jeune Serpentard, les cheveux ébouriffés et le visage couvert de cendre). Il prit la direction de son dortoir. L'heure du dîner approchait à grands pas, et Ron lui avait donné rendez-vous dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il déboucha devant le portrait de la grosse Dame, qui lui réclama le mot de passe. Il lui fournit et enfin, pénétra à l'intérieur de la petite mais néanmoins chaleureuse salle commune. Ron jouait une partie d'Echecs Magiques contre Seamus, et jubilait devant l'air contrarié de ce dernier. Le Survivant en déduisit rapidement qu'il devait être en train de gagner.

-« ÉCHEC ET MAT ! Hurla son meilleur ami en bondissant, alors que son Cavalier réduisait en morceau le pion le plus important de Seamus, à savoir le Roi.»

Leur camarade gémit devant l'air triomphant du roux. Seamus voulut prendre sa revanche, et Ron lui annonça qu'il devait voir Harry. Les deux Gryffondors reportèrent donc leur partie au lendemain. Le brun s'avachit sur son fauteuil habituel, débraillé mais néanmoins confortable. Hermione apparut à son tour, épuisée par ce cours tardif d'arithmancie. Elle s'étrangla en apercevant Harry et lui sauta au cou.

-«Pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu ? S'insurgea t-elle en le relâchant.

- Je suis réveillé depuis moins d'une heure, avoua le Survivant.»

La jolie brune le bombarda de questions, et Harry répondit plus ou moins, vaguement irrité. Non, ce n'était pas un simple malaise. Oui, Pomfresh lui avait fait des sous-entendus pour confirmer son pressentiment. Oui, il pensait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Non, il ne comptait pas aller revoir Malefoy pour le questionner. Non, il n'allait pas cuisiner Dumbledore. Oui, il bouderait jusqu'à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose. Excédé par son comportement évasif, Hermione abandonna la lutte.

Le brun recopia ensuite les cours qu'il avait loupé lors de ce sommeil non désiré. Hermione en avait pris une partie, ce qui lui épargnait une grosse quantité de travail. Néanmoins, un contrôle de Potions avait lieu le lendemain et le brun n'avait absolument rien révisé. Et il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer davantage en se faisant dispenser de ce contrôle.

Hermione lui avoua que c'était une potion plutôt difficile, et elle lui expliqua pendant plus d'une heure (lors du diner) comment préparer une Potion de Somnolence de niveau deux. Comment découper les ingrédients, à quelle température il devait faire bouillir sa préparation, quelle teinte elle devait avoir à tel ou tel moment. L'ordre dans lequel il devait mettre ses ingrédients... Cette leçon de rattrapage finie, ils dégustèrent leur dessert et remontèrent dans leur dortoir.

Hermione monta aussitôt se coucher tandis que ses deux meilleurs amis discutaient de Quidditch et de la prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Puis ils montèrent se coucher, plus détendus. Le malaise du Survivant ne s'était pas dissipé et c'est en somnolant qu'une idée germa dans son esprit. Malefoy le méprisait ? Il n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui ? C'est ce qu'on allait voir. Demain, il sècherait le cours de Potions... Même si sa conscience lui chuchotait que c'était une très mauvaise idée, et que d'une façon ou d'une autre, cette histoire tournerait mal.

...

C'est secoué comme un prunier qu'Harry se réveilla, le lendemain matin.

-«Allez Harry ! Un petit déjeuner et deux heures de potions. Pour une fois que j'ai hâte d'aller à ce cours. Malefoy nous change de Rogue ! Même s'il est assez sévère. Harry !»

Le brun repoussa Ronald et lui intima de se taire. Il lui expliqua en un murmure qu'il ne souhaitait pas se rendre au cours de Potions malgré ses intenses révisions de la veille lors du Dîner. Excédé lui aussi par son comportement, le roux abandonna et s'engouffra à l'extérieur du dortoir accompagné de Seamus.

Ce fut moins d'une heure plus tard que des émotions d'une rares puissances le réveillèrent. Il bondit de son lit, haletant et ruisselant de sueur. Il se demanda un instant si ces émotions venaient de Voldemort. Elles ne venaient certainement pas de lui. Il ressentait encore les effets de leur puissance. De l'humiliation, de la colère et un brin de tristesse. Elles s'estompèrent quelques secondes plus tard. Harry essaya de se calmer, de maîtriser les battements de son cœur, plus rapides qu'à l'ordinaire. En vain. Il retira sa couverture d'un geste sec et s'habilla rapidement d'un jean et d'un t-shirt blanc sous sa robe de sorcier aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Enfin, il enfila sa cape d'invisibilité, hérité de son père, et emprunta le passage secret menant au village de Pré-Au-Lard.

Harry marcha longuement, fit du lèche-vitrine, acheta un petit truc à manger (ayant raté le petit-déjeuner, son ventre criait famine) et enfin, quand il sut que le cours de potions se terminait, se re-dirigea vers le passage secret afin d'aller en Histoire de la Magie (il pouvait bien arriver en retard, leur professeur ne remarquait jamais rien, bien trop plongé dans son cours plus qu'ennuyeux).

Le brun passa devant une sombre ruelle où ses yeux s'attardèrent quelques secondes. Une demi-seconde plus tard, il sentit deux puissantes mains saisirent ses poignets et le plaquer contre un mur. Draco Lucius Malefoy emprisonna le Survivant de son étreinte de fer, bien décidé à l'interroger quant à son absence de ce matin. Tout d'abord, Harry frôla l'infarctus, puis lorsqu'il reconnut son professeur de potions, il commença à se questionner. Comment avait-il su qu'il était à Pré-Au-Lard ? Avait-il remarqué son absence, et en vu de ses antécédents, s'était douté qu'il faisait une petite excursion ? L'avait-il tout simplement vu ? Non, Harry avait pris la précaution de mettre sa cape d'invisibilité en sortant du château. Il ne l'avait enlevé que lorsqu'il avait atteint le village. Une fois encore, des émotions aussi puissantes que contradictoires l'assaillirent et il devina aisément qu'elle venait de son interlocuteur. Un mélange de tendresse et de colère.

-«Je ne pense pas que vous ayez un niveau suffisant en potion pour vous auto-dispenser de ce cours, monsieur Potter, siffla le bel homme.

- Vous et moi savons que cette absence était justifiée, rétorqua le brun, les yeux brillants de colère et d'incompréhension.

- Plus moi que vous, je pense, contra Malefoy en un sourire triste.»

Harry ne pût s'empêcher de détailler encore davantage son professeur, profitant du fait qu'il était tout près de lui.

Sa peau, si pâle, semblait incrustée de mille diamants. Elle était si lisse, si brillante, si attrayante... L'éclat de ses mèches dorées le fascinait autant que le reste de sa chevelure d'un blanc immaculé. Le brun remarqua une seule et unique mèche noire, qui tombait devant ses yeux à demi-clos. Il la trouvait plus belle encore que les autres. Son nez était fin. Sa bouche était à la fois fine et pulpeuse. Harry vit que la lèvre inférieure de son interlocuteur était légèrement rosée, comme s'il se l'était mordu à plusieurs reprises.

Les yeux de Malefoy se rouvrirent complètement et le Survivant put achever son inspection en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Les yeux bleu-gris du professeur semblaient briller d'une rage contenue... Mais qui était dirigée non pas vers Harry mais vers... Quelqu'un d'autre. Le brun ne saurait comment l'expliquer mais... Il le sentait. D'une manière ou d'une autre, cela le soulagea.

Malefoy s'écarta finalement en un soupir à fendre l'âme et le brun en profita pour filer, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

...

Harry arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard en histoire de la Magie. Ron et Hermione semblaient l'attendre, anxieux. Lorsqu'il apparut, tous deux lui jetèrent un regard noir. Le brun alla se placer entre eux, et demanda à sa meilleure amie l'une de ses plumes ainsi qu'une feuille de parchemin. Tout d'abord, elle refusa net, exigeant des explications, mais devant les yeux de chien battu du Survivant, elle soupira et lui fournit finalement ce dont il avait besoin.

Au bord de l'explosion, Harry raconta en détails ce qu'il lui était arrivé depuis ce matin. Entre son réveil, brutal et terriblement étrange. Pré-au-lard, sa rencontre avec Malefoy, ses émotions.. Il était déjà épuisé.

Quand il eut fini, Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise, et afficha cette fameuse tête que ses deux amis détestaient tant. La tête d'une personne qui sait quelque chose que vous ignorez.

-«Quoi encore ? Gémit Ron.

- Je dois... Je dois vérifier un truc... Lâcha t-elle. Avant de vous le dire.»

Le roux murmura un «comme d'hab». Harry la supplia de regard. Rien n'y fit. La brune se dandinait sur sa chaise, visiblement mal à l'aise. Quelques minutes plus tard, n'y tenant plus, elle rassembla des affaires et se rua hors de la salle de classe. Ron en resta bouche bée.

-« Pour que Hermione se donne la peine de rater des cours pour vérifier une théorie aussi farfelue qu'emmerdante, c'est ce que ça doit être important, lâcha Ron en hochant la tête.

- C'est bien ça qui me fait peur, avoua Harry, de nouveau anxieux.»

...

Harry et Ronald ne revirent pas Hermione de la journée, que ce soit au déjeuner, ou au dîner. Ni même en cours ! C'est en marchant vers leur dortoir que les deux amis commençaient à exprimer leur inquiétude (sauf Ron, qui avait parlé de la brune toute la journée, imaginant les pires scénarios imaginables...)

-« Elle est peut être allée dans la forêt interdite ! S'exclama le roux, horrifié, alors qu'Harry donnait le mot de passe à la grosse dame.

- Connaissant Hermione, ça m'étonnerait... Tenta t-il de le rassurer.»

Leur inquiétude s'envola à peine furent-ils dans leur salle commune. Les oreilles de Ron virèrent au rouge vifs. Hermione les attendait tranquillement, assis sur le canapé faisant face à la cheminée. Le roux commença à s'insurger de sa nonchalance, alors que lui s'était fait un sang d'encre toute la journée. La Gryffondor l'ignora à grande peine, et se retourna vers le Survivant.

-«Ma théorie est confirmée, Harry, commença t-elle timidement. Le professeur Malefoy est un Veela... Tu sais ce que c'est, non ?

- Évidemment... Marmonna le brun. On a étudié la Guerre des Vélanes, en histoire de la Magie... Et on a évoqué les Veelas... Je m'en souviens... Avec Hagrid, aussi... Ça c'était facile à deviner.

- En attendant, je suis la seule à l'avoir remarqué, répliqua t-elle sèchement.

- Où veux-tu en venir Hermione, bon sang ? S'exclama Harry, les nerfs à vifs.

- Oui, où ? Gémit Ron.»

La jeune sorcière inspira profondément puis lâcha la bombe.

-«Tu es sans aucun doute le compagnon de ce Veela. Dumbledore t'attend dans son bureau. Le mot de passe est "les bonbons au citron régneront."»

...

**Reviews...? Allez ça prend deux minutes ! Même ceux qui ont jamais commenté :yeux de chien battu:**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Un nouveau départ

**Un grand merci** **aux reviewers : Liily54, Stormtrooper2, AnSirg, Waazin die, shishi-sama, lilywen, Dracolina3, Ondie-Yoko, Apokhalypso, Petit-chaperon-rouge, MailysBodin, Amoure12 et lemonpowaa. Et aux nouveaux reviewers que je n'ai pas cité !  
**

**Merci également aux followers !**

**J'espère que ce troisième chapitre des aventures de notre Veela et de son jeune compagnon vous plaira ! Bonne lecture. J'attends vos reviews..**

**Disclamer:** Appartient à notre Reine.

**Rating**: M (avec le temps..)

**Chapitre 3**

Harry avançait d'un pas fébrile vers le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. C'est la bouche sèche et les mains moites qu'il prononça le mot de passe, quelques instants plus tard.

-«Les bonbons au citron régneront.»

Il se sentit légèrement stupide. Mais l'anxiété avait pris le dessus sur toutes autres émotions, si bien qu'il ne se sentit pas stupide bien longtemps. La pierre vibra en un bruit sourd, et un escalier en colimaçon apparut. Il hésita un long instant avant de s'y engager, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Lorsqu'il déboucha dans le vaste bureau de Dumbledore, les conversations cessèrent immédiatement. La scène qu'il avait sous les yeux le laissa sans voix, et il hésita entre le rire et les larmes.

Draco tenait Flitwick par le col, si bien qu'il ne touchait plus le sol. Minerva agrippait le bras du Veela afin que ce dernier relâche le malheureux professeur. Severus avait posé ses royales fesses sur un fauteuil et observait la scène en ricanant. Pour finir, Dumbledore semblait partagé.

Malefoy lança un regard à Harry et relâcha brutalement le petit professeur, qui s'écrasa lourdement au sol. Minerva s'écarta, la tête haute, les lèvres pincées. Severus ricana de plus belle.

-«Bonsoir, Harry, commença calmement le directeur, le visage grave. Assied toi, je te prie.»

En un coup de baguette magique de Dumbledore, un fauteuil couleur crème se matérialisa. Le brun ne bougea pas d'un seul centimètre, jusqu'à ce qu'une palette d'émotions le submergent. De la colère, de la lassitude et un certain engouement. Il jeta un regard torve au Veela avant de s'assoir, vaincu.

Entre deux, Flitwick s'était relevé, épousseté, et était parti, furibond.

-«J'imagine que Miss Granger vous a déjà... Mis au courant, grommela Severus, glacial. Une bonne chose de faite.

- Vous ne pouvez pas la fermer deux minutes, vous ?Cracha Malefoy, visiblement énervé.»

Harry fut légèrement surpris de cette attitude, plus qu'agressive. Elle ne convenait pas à son professeur. Pour que la petite assemblée soit aussi tendue, il avait dû y avoir une vilaine dispute, quelques minutes avant son arrivée.

-«Je... Oui, bredouilla le Survivant, mal à l'aise. Elle m'a dit... Un truc.. Assez surprenant.»

Il souffla et se retourna vers la sublime créature.

-«Vous êtes un... Veela. Et je suis votre compagnon. (Il eut un rire sans joie) Vous êtes tous complètement cinglés.

- Poli, Potter, prévint Rogue, glacial elle aussi.

- Severus ! Gronda Malefoy, à bout de nerfs.

- Harry.. Commença Albus, j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas une blague. Tu le sais aussi bien que nous. Le Lien entre un Veela et son compagnon se créait lorsque les deux personnes concernées se regardent dans les yeux pour la toute première fois. Monsieur Malefoy vous cherche depuis...Longtemps, croyez moi. Il m'a supplié pour remplacer Severus un certain temps... Pour être plus proche de vous. La situation a dégénéré plus vite que prévue. Je suis déçu, Monsieur Malefoy. Vous m'aviez assuré être prêt à attendre jusqu'à ce que la Guerre cesse.

- Je n'aurais jamais tenu, Albus, répliqua le Veela, penaud. J'ai réellement essayé. Harry ne m'a pas facilité la tâche. Il est resté en classe jusqu'à ce que tous les élèves soient partis. Comprenez-moi. Seul. Avec mon compagnon, mon âme sœur magique, mon Lien. J'ai craqué. L'odeur de Harry, son visage, sa voix, son rire, tout est une drogue pour moi, tant que le Lien n'est pas officiellement créé.

- Le Lien a été créé lorsque vos regards se sont croisés, n'est-ce pas ? S'étonna le Directeur.

- Il est inachevé. Il s'est créé trop brutalement. Je... Le premier baiser d'un Veela et son compagnon est primordial pour finir ce que nos regards ont commencé.»

Harry papillota, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Pour finir, il eut un rire nerveux et se gratta la tête, terriblement gêné. Gêné, certes... Mais euphorique également. Il se sentait... Parfaitement bien. Comme s'il avait attendu cet événement depuis toujours. Comme s'il était au courant depuis sa naissance. Il se demanda vaguement si Draco pouvait ressentir ses émotions comme lui ressentait les siennes. Il ferma les yeux un court instant et essaya de transférer sa joie cachée en une pensée. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Malefoy tressaillit et coula un regard vers son compagnon. Un sourire illumina bientôt son visage, redoublant sa beauté.

Mais le brun était aussi très contrarié. La Guerre était proche. Très proche. Trop proche. Voldemort. Les Mangemorts. Tous surveillaient ses moindres faits et gestes. Il fut réellement attristé qu'une nouvelle pareille arrive en ce moment peu opportun. Avoir pour compagnon un Veela était un événement tout bonnement extraordinaire. Comme l'union entre un Vampire et son Calice. C'était... Merveilleux. Même si le Survivant tentait de rejeter son nouveau professeur, il ne le pourrait pas bien longtemps. Car il se détruirait, et détruirait le Veela par la même occasion.

Il commençait à prendre sa décision, inconsciemment. Il accepterait Draco, car au fond de lui, il était réellement heureux qu'une telle chance tombe sur lui. Mais il ne se donnerait pas à lui aussi facilement qu'il l'espérait. Le Veela était magnifique, et Harry était complètement sous le charme de cette magnifique mèche noire qu'il possédait, des ces yeux métalliques, de cette bouche, de cette voix. Il se mordit la lèvre, persuadé d'être en train de gémir.

D'ailleurs, il remarqua, lors de sa contemplation, que Draco s'était attaché les cheveux. Ces derniers, d'un blanc immaculé, se fondaient parfaitement entre ses mèches dorées. Sa superbe mèche noire pendait librement le long de sa joue. Il n'en était que plus beau.

Le brun se mordit à nouveau la lèvre, et baissa les yeux.

-«Je pense que vous devriez parler en tête à tête, proposa Dumbledore, ayant aperçu nos regards flamboyants. Il fait encore jour, dehors, et le parc est désert. Profitez-en.»

Sans plus se faire prier, le brun bondit de sa chaise et s'engouffra hors de ce bureau, Malefoy sur les talons. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mots jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le lac de Poudlard. Harry s'assit sous un magnifique sapin le surplombant. Le Veela s'appuya contre le tronc d'un air nonchalant.

-« C'est complètement dingue... Murmura le brun, pensif. Je ne me doutais même pas de votre existence il y a quelques jours...

- Je suppose que c'est assez inattendu pour toi, en effet, avoua Draco. Tutoies-moi, Harry. Je suis bien plus qu'un professeur à tes yeux.

- Mais vous en êtes toujours un dans mon cœur.»

Le Veela sembla vexé par cette remarque. Le Survivant eut un pincement au cœur douloureux. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se leva et fit face à son compagnon.

-«Vos pouv... Tu peux très bien comprendre que tout ceci me frustre...Draco. (le blond eut un frisson en l'entendant prononcer son prénom.) Tant d'événements bouleversent ma vie... Mais bon... Cet événement est de loin le meilleur, admit-il finalement.»

Touché, le blond l'attira contre lui et s'enivra de son odeur. Le brun, quant à lui, ne pût s'empêcher de saisir sa mèche d'un noir de jais. Il l'enroula autour de son doigt, puis la lissa avec soin. Ce manège dura plusieurs douces minutes. Harry se posa néanmoins une dernière question avant de perdre toute notion du temps.

Comment pouvait-il être sous le charme d'un homme qu'il connaissait depuis si peu de temps ?

Le soleil se couchait, et c'est en l'observant disparaître que Draco saisit le menton du brun. Ce denier comprit le petit manège du blond, et se détourna légèrement au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se sceller. Elle s'étaient seulement effleurées, comme une caresse, et Harry en fut électrisé. Le Veela gémit et resserra son étreinte.

-« Harry... Commença t-il, les dents serrés. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point il est difficile pour moi de ne pas te plaquer contre cet arbre pour t'embrasser de force... (Le Survivant déglutit) Tant que le lien n'est pas officiellement créé, tu es comme un paquet de cocaïne sur pieds pour un toxicomane. Tu me rends complètement dingue.

- Il faut savoir être patient, murmura Harry. Je préfère apprendre à te connaître, avant. Non, ne m'interromps pas ! Je sens le Lien, moi aussi. Peut être pas avec autant de force que toi, mais je le sens... Alors, patience...»

Et c'est sur ces sages paroles que la nuit remplaça le jour, et que le brun serra contre lui le Veela, s'imprégnant de son odeur, de sa beauté, de son compagnon.

...

**Et voilà ! Et là vous allez tous me jeter des pierres, car ils ne se sont toujours pas embrassés ! *Rire diabolique* une petite review ?**

**Bisous !**


	4. Chapitre 4: Chemin de Traverse: jour 1

**Disclamer :** Appartient à notre Reine.

**Rating :** M (avec le temps...)

**Note de l'auteur:**Je D10kass ce chapitre 4 à framboise-sama ! Je t'encourage fortement pour ton bac de philo, Lundi ! Bisous, et régale toi avec ce chapitre, où tu découvriras le mystère de la fameuse Mèche Noire de Draco...

**Merci à tous les followers, reviewers, ceux** **qui ont** **mis cette histoire en favoris... Ça me fait hyper plaisir ! *-* Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu répondre à vos reviews (je suis via IPod) je vous répondrai demain matin. Merci encore !**

**Chapitre 4 :** _Jour 1_

Une semaine s'écoula.

Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de voir Draco aussi souvent qu'il le souhaitait, ce dernier pouvant se montrer incontrôlable en sa présence.

_Tu es comme un paquet de cocaïne_ _sur pieds pour un toxicomane. _

Cette phrase résonnait chaque jour danssonesprit, il la tournait, la retournait, la décortiquait, l'analysait... Et pour finir, il finissait complètement troublé.

Le week end l'accueillait les bras ouverts, et il tenait réellement à revoir le Veela. En réalité, dès Mercredi, le brun s'était montré insupportable, froid, irritable et colérique. Hermione et Ron en avaient par dessus la tête de son comportement de jeune fille amoureuse. Pour finir, une violente dispute avait éclaté entre le roux et son meilleur ami. Ils s'ignoraient royalement depuis Jeudi matin. C'était une situation insupportable pour la jolie brune, qui, lorsqu'elle parlait à l'un, l'autre lui crachait à la figure, et vice versa. Pour finir, elle s'était sagement rangée du côté de la neutralité.

Harry travaillait sur un devoir farfelu fourni par Trelawney, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, quand des coups de becs tapant contre une fenêtre le firent sursauter. Il s'étira, bailla et se précipita vers celle-ci, dans le but de découvrir qui provoquait tout ce plissant les yeux, il pût apercevoir Hedwige, les plumes balayées par des rafales de vents. Harry s'empressa de lui ouvrir, un sourire aux lèvres. La belle chouette lui apportait toujours de la joie et de la bonne humeur. Un mot, soigneusement roulé, était accroché à l'une de ses serres. Le Survivant la décrocha, et son visage s'illumina brutalement.

«Harry, Dumbledore (suite à de nombreuses suppliques), m'autorise à t'accompagner au Chemin de Traverse tout le week end. J'ai réservé une chambre dans l'hôtel des Griffons Vaillants. Je t'attends près du lac. Prends quelques affaires.

Draco»

Aussitôt, Harry fila comme une flèche dans son dortoir, saisit un sac en toile noire et y glissa des affaires Moldus ainsi que quelques galions. Enfin, il attrapa sa baguette et détala sans demander son reste.

Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il enlaçait Draco, euphorique. La nuit était délicieusement tiède, et l'odeur du blond, si agréable, ses bras, si chauds, si protecteurs, le berçaient avec délectation. Machinalement, le brun saisit sa mèche noire et la tripota.

-«Allons-y, proposa calmement mais néanmoins fermement le Veela.»

Le Survivant comprit qu'il était à la limite de perdre le contrôle, et se détacha donc de lui à contrecœur. Ils sortirent rapidement de l'enceinte de Poudlard et transplanèrent, l'un accroché à l'autre.

Le Chemin de Traverse était, même en cette heure si tardive, bondé de Sorciers, des plus jeunes aux plus vieux. Deux jeunes garçons de neuf ans étaient littéralement collés devant une vitrine proposant des articles de Quidditch. Une vieille sorcière secouait un grelot en proposant quelques friandises en forme de tête de mort. Lorsque son regard se posa sur le brun, ce dernier tressaillit. Elle eut le droit à un regard transperçant du Veela, avant que celui-ci ne l'empoigne par le bras.

Une dizaine de mètres plus loin, le blond ralentit et lâcha Harry. Ce dernier lui saisit cependant la main avant qu'il ne s'éloigne complètement. Draco lui offrit un sourire désarmant, et son compagnon se sentit rougir violemment.

-«Tu es mignon, quand tu rougis, murmura le blond à son oreille.»

Sa mèche de cendre chatouilla sa joue, et un frisson électrique lui parcourut l'échine. Enfin, ils débouchèrent dans une large avenue et arrivèrent à l'hôtel des Griffons Vaillants. Le blond parla un instant au gérant, plaisantant avec allégresse, avant de saisir une clé et de faire un signe à un Harry terriblement nerveux.

Leur chambre était assez luxueuse, et plutôt chaleureuse. Un magnifique lit en baldaquin trônait au centre de la pièce principal, une épaisse moquette rouge en tapissait le sol et une fenêtre ronde donnait une vue imprenable sur le Chemin de Traverse, de moins en moins agité. Une porte en bois débouchait sur une salle de bain rustique, composée d'une douche et d'un lavabo. Une deuxième porte, identique, débouchait sur des WC. Le brun balança son sac de toile par terre et s'écrasa lourdement sur le lit, qui s'affaissa sous son poids. Il poussa un soupir de contentement et jeta à Draco un regard torve. Ce dernier regardait par la fenêtre, pensif.

-«Penses-tu que tu m'accepteras complètement un jour, Harry ? Demanda t-il en se retournant brutalement.

- Que veux-tu dire ? S'étonna le brun en roulant sur le ventre.

- Disons que... Que j'ai débarqué dans ta vie soudainement. Que d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu m'es destiné... Commença t-il, choisissant ses mots avec soin. Et que... Que je suis anxieux à l'idée que tu me rejètes. Tu ne peux pas accepter ça... Avec autant facilité. N'essaies pas de me faire croire que tout va bien. Je lis de la crainte, de la méfiance et du scepticisme sur ton visage.»

Le brun souffla et se recroquevilla sur le lit.

-«Je suis complètement terrifié, avoua t-il, secoué d'un rire nerveux. De tout ça. Je suis content qu'on puisse en parler. Avec la Guerre qui approche... Les tensions... Et toi, qui débarques aussi... Brutalement... Je suis complètement perdu.»

Harry sentit plus qu'il ne le vit Draco s'assoir sur le lit. Une main, douce et rassurante, se mît à lui caresser les cheveux.

-«Tu ne mérites pas tout ce qui t'arrive, Harry, chuchota le blond. J'en suis désolé.

- Personne ne mérite ça, rectifia le brun, d'un ton plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.»

Le mouvement de Draco se figea, et il se leva.

-«Attends, murmura le Survivant en l'attrapant par le bras. Pourquoi... Cette mèche noire. Elle a une signification particulière, chez les Veelas ?»

Satisfait par le changement de sujet du brun, le blond se dégagea avec délicatesse et se rassît près de lui.

-« Vois-tu... Les cheveux ont à eux seul une signification particulière, chez les Veelas, comme chez les Vélanes. Nos cheveux blancs sont naturels. Nous les possédons dès notre naissance. Nos mèches dorés signifient les actes de bravoures, de courages et d'amours que nous avons effectué lors de notre existence. Et pour finir... Nos mèches noires signifient la part sombre qui est en nous. Elles apparaissent lorsque nous commettons un acte plus ou moins grave.

- Qu'as-tu fait pour que la tienne apparaisse ? Questionna Harry, avide d'en savoir davantage.

- Nous en parlerons, un jour, murmura son compagnon en lui effleurant la joue.»

Le brun cacha comme il le pût sa déception.

-« Tu as déjà connu des Veelas ou des Vélanes ayants les cheveux complètement noirs ? Demanda t-il finalement.»

Draco se raidit violemment et détourna le regard.

-«Oui. Mon père fait parti de cette catégorie, avoua t-il froidement»

Harry sut immédiatement qu'il naviguait en terrain miné. De nombreuses questions lui brûlaient les lèvres, mais il considérait le moment comme mal choisi. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il devrait un jour interroger le Veela au sujet de son père.

-«Demain, nous irons au Chaudron Baveur, expliqua Draco, alors que le silence commençait à s'éterniser. J'aimerais te présenter des amis.»

Le brun acquiesça, déjà anxieux à l'idée de ce rendez-vous. Finalement, fatigué, il s'enferma dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche. Elle fut brève mais délicieuse. Une serviette nouée autour de la taille, les joues rosies et les cheveux détrempés, il sortit de la pièce surchauffée.

-«On étouffe là-dedans, se plaignit-il tout en inspirant de grandes goulées d'air.

- Harry, je t'en prie, gémit le blond en l'observant. Tu veux ma mort, ou quoi ?»

La vue du jeune sorcier, dégoulinant, une simple serviette en guise de pagne, le rendait tout bonnement dingue. Il se détourna avant de commettre un acte qu'il regretterait amèrement par la suite. À la fois penaud et flatté, le brun se rendit une nouvelle fois dans la salle de bain, où il y enfila un caleçon bleu clair et un t-shirt noir. Enfin, il s'avachit sur le lit en poussant un soupir de satisfaction.

-«Je suis complètement mort, avoua t-il en retenant un nouveau bâillement.»

À peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que Draco le prenait dans ses bras et le glissait sous la couette en un geste fluide et efficace. Sa force égalait sa beauté, et le brun en fut... Rassuré. Avoir un tel homme pour compagnon était à la fois un défi et un délice.

-«Dors, murmura t-il.

- Et toi, tu ne dors pas ?

- J'ai besoin d'une douche. Froide. Gelée.»

Harry gloussa en sourdine. Le Veela lui fit un doigt d'honneur avant de filer dans la salle de bain. Son compagnon s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, assommé de fatigué.

...

En sortant de l'hôtel, le lendemain, dans les alentours de midi, Harry se demanda sérieusement si Draco avait dormi. Ou alors il avait été d'une discrétion affligeante.

La journée était fraîche, et une brise pour le moins glaciale balayait les cheveux ébouriffés du brun, qui attendait son compagnon à l'extérieur. Il frissonna et se frotta les bras dans le but de se réchauffer, quand il sentit deux puissants bras s'enroulant autour de lui. Draco lui embrassa la tempe, puis prolongea le câlin de quelques seconde avant de s'écarter, et de saisir la main de Harry. Aujourd'hui, il ne s'était pas attaché les cheveux, et le vent jouait dans ces derniers, lui donnant un air innocent. Pur. Sublime.

Ils arrivèrent devant le Chaudron Baveur quelques minutes plus tard et s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. La chaleur qui régnait dans le bar en était presque suffocante, et le brun s'empressa de retirer son manteau, tandis que le blond se dirigeait vers le fond. Son compagnon le suivit des yeux un court instant avant de se décider à le rejoindre. Une table en chêne, légèrement poussiéreuse, était disposée le long du mur. Trois hommes les attendaient, en train de siroter un Whisky Pur Feu. Deux d'entre eux se ressemblaient traits pour traits, et Harry en déduisit facilement qu'ils étaient jumeaux. Ils était plutôt pâles, avec des cheveux... Des cheveux d'un blanc immaculé, des mèches dorées ? Le brun en resta coi. Tous deux étaient sans l'once d'un doute des Veelas, et des jumeaux par la même occasion. Ils possédaient des visages assez efféminés, et leurs yeux étaient d'un vert pâle à vous couper le souffle. Quand au dernier homme, il possédait un teint métissé et un regard ténébreux. Ses cheveux ras n'enlevaient rien de son charme de séducteur. Il observait Harry, un sourire moqueur scotché au visage.

-«Harry, je te présente Fire et Gareth, commença Draco en désignant les jumeaux. Et... Et cet homme, je le ne connais pas. Que faites-vous ici, monsieur ?

- Je sais, je sais, j'aurais dû te prévenir avant de m'incruster, rigola le métissé. Mais c'était trop tentant.

- Blaise, quand as-tu décidé d'être un parfait imbécile ? Gémit le blond en s'asseyant près de son ami.

- Le jour où je t'ai rencontré.»

Draco poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme long et la table éclata de rire. Harry s'était assis à sa gauche et tentait vainement de trouver un détail qui lui permettait de différencier les jumeaux. Et enfin, il LA vit. Fire possédait une longue mèche argentée, qu'il avait soigneusement tirée dans son chignon lâche. Gareth ne possédait rien de tel, et le brun s'en félicita. Il était dur de discerner la mèche dans tout ce mélange de blanc et d'or , mais il y était parvenu avec brio. Draco ne lui avait pas parlé de cette couleur, et il se promit de l'interroger dès que possible.

Les cinq hommes plaisantèrent, se taquinèrent et débattirent sur différents sujets pendant près de deux heures. L'atmosphère était légère et paisible, tant et si bien qu'Harry se détendît rapidement. Il avait également remarqué que les jumeaux avaient un caractère très différent. Fire était d'un naturel fêtard, n'avait pas peur du ridicule, préférait le monde des Sorciers à celui des Veelas (malgré le fait que lui même possède un magie très puissante), il était un grand fan de Quidditch et avait toujours une anecdote à raconter. Gareth, quand à lui, était plus froid, sarcastique, cynique, et d'une grande classe. Il respectait les principes des Veelas et plaignaient les Cracmols, qui, malgré leur famille de Sorciers, ne possédaient pas une once de magie dans les veines. Quant à Blaise, il était tout simplement hilarant. Il savait alléger l'atmosphère quand le ton montait, plaisantait sur n'importe quel sujet et se montrait extrêmement amical. Lorsque la conversation tourna autour de Poudlard, il avoua au brun être allé dans la maison Serpentard. Quand il sut qu'Harry était à Gryffondor, un long débat s'ensuivit. Le brun soutenait que sa maison était la meilleure, et que les serpents n'étaient que des gens perfides et hautains. Blaise, lui, affirmait que «ces stupides lionceaux de Gryffondors» n'avaient du courage que quand il s'agissait d'engloutir la plus grosse part de gâteau. Finalement, Draco se rangea du côté de son compagnon (même s'il préférait secrètement les Serpentards), Fire, qui appréciait (déjà) énormément Harry, se rangea également de son côté. Gareth préférait rester neutre que de se ranger du côté de «ce perdant de Blaise», et ce «stupide lionceau» qu'était le brun. Ce débat les fit beaucoup rire. Surtout lorsque Blaise chouina que «jamais personne n'était de son côté».

Enfin, Zabini les salua, ébouriffa les cheveux de Draco (qui détestait apparemment ça) et s'en alla, ravi d'avoir rencontré Harry. Les jumeaux ne tardèrent pas à faire de même, et bientôt les deux compagnons se retrouvèrent seuls.

-«Draco, que signifie la mèche argentée de Fire ? S'enquit Harry.

- Quoi, tu as attendu deux heures avant de me demander ça ?»

Le brun baissa les yeux tandis que le Veela éclatait de rire.

-«J'avais peur ce soit impoli, se défendit Harry.

- Tu sais, il t'aurait répondu avec joie. Une mèche d'argent apparaît lorsque l'on trouve notre Âme-Sœur Magique. Notre Compagnon. Que le Lien est officiellement créé, expliqua le blond.»

Harry resta pensif un très long moment. Il était presque quatorze heure et son ventre gronda bruyamment. Draco rigola une nouvelle fois, puis l'emmena manger dans un petit restaurant. L'après-midi fut tout simplement magnifique. Il parla énormément avec le Veela, de ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il détestait, ses goûts, son enfance. Son compagnon l'écoutait attentivement, posant des questions de temps à autre. Ensuite, le blond lui parla un peu de lui, surtout de ses voyages. Il ne parla pratiquement pas de son enfance, et lorsque son compagnon posa quelques questions sur son père, il devint froid, distant et irritable. Harry lutta un long moment avant de se taire, de peur d'énerver Draco.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel, ils s'avachirent tous deux sur le lit en baldaquin, épuisés. Le blond était d'une humeur massacrante.

Harry tremblait d'hésitation.

Finalement, il soupira et se leva, afin de se placer au dessus de Draco. Les prunelles de ce dernier exprimaient de l'étonnement, même s'il était d'un calme olympien. Le brun se pencha un peu plus, de sorte que leurs visages ne se retrouvent qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Alors qu'il allait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, Draco l'arrêta, emprisonnant son visage entre ses mains.

-«Ne te sens pas obligé, Harry, murmura t-il.

- Je ne me sens pas obligé.

- Tu trembles.

- Je suis nerveux, c'est tout.»

Le Veela regarda longuement le brun avant de le faire basculer sous lui. Les positions s'en retrouvaient inversées. Il n'était pas contre, et cela le fit sourire intérieurement.

Enfin, Draco posa ses lèvres, douce, pulpeuse, sur celles du brun. Le baiser fut chaste, doux, bref, délicieux.

-«Le Lien n'a pas bougé, remarqua Harry. Je le sens.

- J'ai menti, avoua le Veela en voulais juste que tu m'embrasses. Je voulais être sûr que tu ne fasses pas ça par obligation. Je ne veux pas te forcer, Harry...»

Il lui caressa la joue, fit effleurer leurs lèvres puis s'écarta.

-«Mais alors... Murmura le Gryffondor, perplexe. Il faut..quoi.. Pour que le lien soit définitivement créé ?

- Tu le sauras le moment venu, promit Draco, un léger sourire aux lèvres.»

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, puis prirent chacun une douche. Enfin, le brun quémanda de l'attention et le blond se coucha près de lui en un soupir. Son compagnon se pelotonna contre lui et s'endormit, ayant pour berceuse les doux battements de son cœur.

...

**Alors, ça vous a plu ?**

**Le premier baiser ? L'explication quant aux différentes mèches de couleurs des Veelas ?**

**Une review pour me dire votre avis !**

**Bisous et à bientôt !**

**Merci aux nombreux followers et reviewers, je ne serai rien sans vous, et j'espère sincèrement que vous** **continuerez à suivre les aventures de ce** **jeune** **couple... **


	5. Chapitre 5: Chemin de Traverse : jour 2

**Disclamer**: Je suis blonde-bizarre aux cheveux bleus mais je n'ai pas encore les droits sur Harry Potter ;_; d'abord je dois conquérir le monde. Enfin BREF ! Ça ne m'appartient, évidemment, c'est à J.K Rowling.

**Rating:** M (avec le temps... Vive le yaoi)

**Note de l'auteur:** Merci aux reviewers, followers, mises en favoris ! Ça me touche énormément, vive vous ! Merci également aux reviews anonymes ! Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous répondre, le RAR étant interdit... Donc laissez moi votre adresse-mail si vous tenez réellement à ce que je vous réponde... Si j'ai pas mal de reviews (oui), le chapitre 6 devrait arriver très bientôt ! Bonne lecture, merci encore !

**Chapitre 5:**_ jour 2_

Le cerveau encore engourdi par le sommeil, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il émit un grognement de mécontentement lorsqu'une lumière vive lui meurtrit la rétine. Le brun se recroquevilla sous les couvertures en bougonnant.

-«Debout, fainéant ! Siffla Draco en rigolant.»

Harry gronda au blond de se taire. Il était toujours de mauvais poil le matin. Sa cicatrice le lançait, mais il n'en tint pas compte, souhaitant profiter de ce séjour un maximum. Le Veela bondit sur le lit en baldaquin de sa démarche quasi-féline et retira la couverture d'un coup sec. Son compagnon gémit, les yeux fermés, et la rechercha à tâtons. Draco ricana et ses mains se firent baladeuses sur le corps du brun. Ce dernier se crispa violemment, puis se détendît quand il vit le regard malicieux du blond. Il voulait le chatouiller. À peine cette théorie avait germé dans son esprit que Draco lança son attaque. Harry éclata de rire et gazouilla à son Veela de le lâcher. Ces suppliques n'eurent pour effet que de déchaîner ce dernier, qui le chatouilla de plus belle. Le brun attrapa une taie d'oreiller et la secoua.

-«Je de... Je déclare forfait ! Bredouilla t-il en rigolant. Pitié, Draco !»

Son agresseur consentit enfin à le lâcher, tout sourires. Il aimait voir son compagnon comme ça. Le regard brillant d'une tendresse et d'un engouement non-dissimulé. Le voir se dandiner pour lui échapper, entendre son rire, franc, beau, limite enfantin. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à se donner en spectacle, ni à éprouver une compassion ou un amour démesuré vis-à-vis de d'autres... Mais avec Harry, tout était différent. Il se sentait serein, comblé, épanoui, et toute sensation de gêne qu'il aurait pu éprouvé en le chatouillant avait disparu. Cet acte, pourtant si banal, si complice, l'emplissait de joie.

-«Un petit déjeuner moldu, ça te tente ? Lui demanda t-il.»

Harry acquiesça avec chaleur, s'étira tel un chat et fila se doucher, saisissant au passage son sac de toile noire. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine de douche. Un jet d'eau chaude jaillit de la paume de douche, lécha son dos, son torse, ses cuisses, son visage, épousant ses formes. Une fois qu'il fut lavé rincé, et habillé façon moldu, il sortit de la pièce surchauffée, cédant la place à son compagnon.

Le brun s'apprêtait à s'assoir sur le lit, quand une douleur sourde explosa en lui. Il eut l'impression que son crâne s'ouvrait en deux tant il avait mal. Sa cicatrice en était le point culminant. Il hurla et s'écroula par terre, ses mains entourants son crâne douloureux. Des visions, courtes, se mirent à l'assaillirent.

_ Il se voyait en Voldemort, la baguette levé, torturant l'un de ses fidèles. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était fou de rage, hurlant le sortilège Impardonnable du Doloris. Il entendit raisonner le rire démentiel de Bellatrix Lestrange, le sifflement d'un énorme serpent._

Lorsqu'il entendit le cri de son compagnon, Draco jaillit de la salle de main, un peignoir sur les épaules. Son expression se teinta d'une inquiétude mêlée d'horreur lorsqu'il aperçut Harry, recroquevillé sur le sol, en proie à une douleur visiblement insupportable. Il s'accroupit près de lui et posa une main sur son front. Il était brûlant, mouillé d'un liquide chaud et poisseux.

L'odeur métallique du sang emplit les narines du Veela tandis qu'il fermait les yeux. Il pensa au vent, au froid, à une brise glacial, à des flocons de neiges, à un lac gelé, à de la pluie... Et bientôt, sa main devint froide, apaisant considérablement la douleur de son compagnon. Bientôt, les cris du brun de transformèrent en gémissement. Les visions disparurent, la douleur devint supportable. Il sentait plus qu'il ne voyait Draco. Sa main, froide, puissante, rassurante, était délicatement posée sur son front. Le Survivant ne savait pas ce que son Veela fabriquait, mais il commençait à se sentir mieux, voir bien.

La pièce redevint silencieuse, troublée seulement par les halètements de Harry. Draco attrapa sa baguette magique et lança un sort de nettoyage sur le front de son compagnon, puis sur sa main, teintée d'un rouge dérangeant. Certains Veelas étaient aptes à avoir des baguettes magiques, d'autres non. Fire et Gareth étaient dotés d'une grande puissance magique, or, aucune baguettes ne leurs convenaient. Elles explosaient entre leurs mains, se brisaient ou partaient en fumées. Elles ne pouvaient contenir une magie aussi puissante que la leur.

Draco, était lui aussi très puissant, magiquement parlant, mais ses pouvoirs étaient parfaitement équilibrés. Il pouvait donc posséder une baguette magique, et trouvait ça terriblement utile. Le brun se pelotonna contre son Veela un court instant, avant que celui-ci ne l'empoigne et ne le remette sur pieds.

-«Il va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes à fermer ton esprit au Seigneur des Ténèbres, murmura t-il, glacial.»

Harry ferma les yeux et ferma les poings.

-«Excuse moi, Harry, soupira Draco. J'aimerais juste éviter de faire un infarctus à chaque fois qu'il arrive à pénétrer ton esprit...»

Il colla un doux baiser sur la tempe du brun, s'assura qu'il allait bien, avant de retourner dans la salle de bain, tremblant. Harry lui avait foutu une trouille pas possible. Il espérait sincèrement que ces crises n'étaient que brèves, et rares. Il devrait en parler avec son compagnon. Une fois que les rythmes de son cœur ralentirent et que ses membres cessèrent de trembler, il sortit de la petite salle d'eau, habillé lui aussi de façon moldu. Pour tout dire, il adorait les différents styles vestimentaires que concoctaient les stylistes non-sorciers. Il en était dingue.

Une fois prêts, ils descendirent, saluèrent le gérant de l'hôtel des _Griffons Vaillants_ et allèrent dans l'arrière cour du Chaudron Baveur, afin de rejoindre le monde moldu en toute discrétion. Un ciel couleur perle surplombait Londres, et le temps était relativement lourd. Un orage s'annonçait. Le brun attrapa la main du Veela, les joues colorées de rouge. Ce dernier effectua une légère pression sur les doigts de son compagnon afin de le rassurer. Deux orbes d'émeraudes rencontrèrent son regard métallique, et il lui sourit avec chaleur. Rassuré, Harry serra plus franchement la main de Draco.

Des regards curieux se tournaient vers eux. Harry, avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et son regard de jade, l'air perdu et enfantin, et Draco, raide, incroyablement beau, imposant, intimidant... Le brun se sentait terriblement gêné par le regard des autres. Draco le sentait, et cela le peinait. Harry avait-il honte de lui ? Ce dernier était d'autant plus gêné par les regards dégoûtés - d'homophobes endurcis - qu'on lui lançait, quelques fois. Draco le faisait rire, le détendait, se moquait du regard des autres... Il aurait aimé avoir son assurance.

Ils s'installèrent au restaurant _Chez Moe**(*), **_qui proposait d'appétissants petits déjeuners. Un serveur vint prendre leur commande, et ils furent servis assez rapidement. Un plateau en argent, croulant sous les œufs, le bacon, le porridge, fut déposé sur leur table. Un pichet de lait chaud arriva peu de temps après, ainsi qu'un pot de confiture et une tasse de café, pour Draco. Le petit déjeuner fut succulent, et les deux hommes ne citèrent aucune fois le petit incident concernant Voldemort. Le blond comptait bien avoir une discussion avec son compagnon, mais il considérait qu'il était plus sage d'être en compagnie de Dumbledore.

Une fois leur petit déjeuner réglé, ils flânèrent dans Londres, se moquant gentiment de la dernière mode, faisant du lèche-vitrine. Harry éclaira plus d'une fois la lanterne de son Veela quant aux extravagances Moldu. Une fois encore, ce fut une matinée formidable. De temps en temps, ils se tenaient la main, mais ça n'allait généralement pas plus loin. Plusieurs femmes abordèrent Draco, dans le but de le séduire. L'une d'elle lui demanda s'il avait un numéro. Ne sachant pas de quoi cette jolie jeune femme parlait, le blond lui demanda naïvement ce qu'était un numéro. Harry ne pût s'empêcher d'exploser de rire, gênant ainsi la jeune femme et son Veela par la même occasion.

Le brun gloussa des maladresses du blond jusqu'à ce que son ventre crie famine. Ce dernier lui promit de lui payer un fantastique déjeuner au Chemin de Traverse s'il oubliait cet honteux incident. Après plusieurs minutes de lutte et un nouvel éclat de rire, Harry consentit enfin à ne plus ricaner de la journée.

Ils rentrèrent au Chemin de Traverse dans les alentours de treize heures. La rue était bondée, et un homme bouscula brutalement le brun.

-«Hé !»

La silhouette, drapé d'une longue cape noire à capuche, se retourna en lâchant un soupir exagérément prononcé, dans le but de s'excuser. Draco se figea et recula d'un pas en reconnaissant l'homme caché sous ce vêtement. Harry, sentant le malaise du Veela, plissa les yeux. L'homme qui lui faisait face ressemblait énormément à Draco. Il avait un regard plus froid, et un visage plus dur. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais particulièrement fascinant. Le père du Veela.

-«Quelle heureuse coïncidence ! Grinça t-il, un rictus sarcastique collé au visage.

- Les coïncidences n'existent pas, Draco, répliqua Lucius Malefoy, glacial. Je suis heureux de te voir.

- Ce n'est un sentiment malheureusement pas partagé, père, lâcha Draco, une expression de tristesse feinte sur le visage.»

Le Survivant fut secoué d'un rire nerveux. Il se sentait de trop. La tension était électrique, comme si père et fils étaient sur le point de se sauter dessus. Il voulut reculer, mais Draco lui saisit le poignet. Un peu trop fort.

-«Tu es en bien charmante compagnie, remarqua le bel homme, surpris. Harry Potter (il cracha ces mots). La seule personne ayant survécu à un Sortilège Impardonnable. Lancé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, de surplus.

- Je serai enchanté de participer à l'un de vos cours d'Histoire, père, mais vous devez être sur le point d'aller torturer un autre innocent, et je ne souhaite pas vous déranger.

- Je t'interdis ! Vociféra Lucius en saisissant son fils par le col.»

Sa capuche tomba, révélant une masse de cheveux sombres. Une seule et unique mèche, sublime, se distinguait du reste. Une mèche argentée, signe que Lucius avait vraisemblablement trouvé son compagnon, ou sa compagne. Le brun observait Malefoy père, c'était plus fort que lui. Il aurait voulu le repousser, lui hurler de lâcher Draco, mais il se sentait... Figé. Fasciné. Horrifié.

Finalement, Lucius lâcha brutalement son fils, qui affichait un calme olympien, lança un regard haineux au Survivant et tourna les talons. Il enfila sa capuche et disparut dans la masse de sorciers se bousculant sur le Chemin de Traverse

**...**

**(*)SIMPSON POWA.**

**Je sais. C'est très sadique de finir un chapitre comme ça. Ne me lancez pas d'Endoloris par _pitié_. J'accepte les chèques, par contre ! **

**Sinon, je voulais faire apparaître Lucius, et c'est chose faite, donc je suis plutôt satisfaite de ce chapitre, même si ça bouge pas trop-trop. Le chapitre 6 se déroulera _AU TERRIER_ ! (Si j'ai pas mal de reviews, il arrivera rapidement, étant déjà écrit x) )**

**Une petite review ?**

**Merci à tous et à bientôt !**


	6. Chapitre 6: Mangemort !

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci pour les reviews, les nouveaux followers et les mises en favoris ! Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira...

**Disclamer:** Appartient à notre Reine !

**Rating:** M (avec le temps...)

**Merci à Caty et Olygue7** **pour leurs reviews anonymes. Et merci aux nouveaux followers : woupelail, Luna Valdez, shana-dn, Daeline, Lily Elebore Michaels. Désolée pour ceux que j'ai malencontreusement oublié !**

**Chapitre 6**

Draco tint sa promesse et offrit à son compagnon un délicieux déjeuner. Malheureusement, tous deux chamboulés par leur précédente rencontre, ils ne furent guère bavards. Finalement, après s'être échangés quelques cinglantes remarques, Draco décida de rapatrier Harry à Poudlard en début d'après-midi.

Et c'est ainsi que le Survivant se retrouva dans la salle commune des Gryffondors à quinze heure pétante. D'une humeur noire, il ne prit même pas la peine de terminer ses devoirs et monta directement bouder dans son lit. Après avoir ruminé de sombres pensées pendant près d'une heure, il soupira et se décida à trouver Ronald. Le Gryffondor s'apprêtait à sortir quand son ami déboula soudainement, les joues rouge de gêne. Dès qu'il aperçut son meilleur ami, il lui dégobilla tout un tas d'excuses inintelligibles. Harry l'arrêta d'un geste tout en s'esclaffant, à la fois amusé et soulagé.

-«C'est bon, Ron ! J'ai compris le principal, moi aussi, je suis désolé.» Il offrit au brun un sourire gêné. «J'ai également cru comprendre que tu en avais parlé à Molly.»

-«Ne m'en veux pas, bredouilla le roux.» Ses oreilles prirent une teinte rouge vif et le brun ricana.«Elle a envoyé un hibou à Dumbledore. Tu viens à la maison le week-end prochain...Enfin, si tu as envie, ajouta t-il précipitamment.»

-«Sérieux ? S'exclama Harry, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. Évidemment que j'en ai envie ! Je suppose que la fratrie Weasley sera au grand complet ?»

-«Tu supposes bien, railla Ronald.» il applaudit son ami avec une ironie non-dissimulé.» Tu connais Maman... Ah et du coup, tu comprends bien qu'elle insiste pour que Malefoy ramène sa fraise...»

Harry se figea un court instant. Évidemment... Comment vais-je lui demander une chose pareille ? Il acquiesça tout en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. Draco était d'une humeur de chien. Avoir rencontré son père au Chemin de Traverse l'avait complètement chamboulé. Il se demanda vaguement si un jour Lucius déclarerait une guérilla sanglante contre son propre fils... Cette idée l'amusait autant qu'elle le terrifiait. Il se donna une claque mentale, bien décidé à chasser cet homme sombre de son esprit. En vain. Il revoyait sans cesse la chevelure de jais scintillante, ce regard déterminé, dur, froid.

Arrête, lui souffla sa conscience. Ce type est un aimant à emmerdes... Ça se sent. Tu l'as senti...

-«De retour de tes petites vacances mentales ? Ricana Ron tout en claquant des doigts à quelques centimètres de son visage.»

Harry sursauta violemment et bondit en arrière en un geste purement instinctif. Son ami pouffa et commença à le taquiner. Le brun balaya ses âneries d'un geste de main et l'invita à jouer aux Échecs Magiques.

Ils retrouvèrent Hermione, plongé dans l'Histoire de Poudlard (pour la énième fois), assise tranquillement. Elle fut surprise et soulagée de voir que ses deux amis avaient retrouvé leurs regards complices et leurs agaçante railleries. Les cheveux plus hirsutes que jamais, elle tenta vainement de les aplatir avant l'arrivée de Ronald. Ses joues s'embrasèrent lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard inquisiteur d'Harry, et elle replongea dans son livre, feignant l'indifférence sans grand succès. Elle devrait demander des cours à Rogue. Cette pensée lui arracha un demi-sourire et elle pût se concentrer de nouveau.

Ne trouvant finalement pas le jeu d'Echecs Magiques, Harry entreprit d'ensorceler deux marionnettes de la taille de son avant-bras. D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit apparaître la sienne. Elle ressemblait à Rogue, ce qui fit ricaner Ronald, qui, en un coup de baguette magique, fit apparaître une marionnette ressemblant à cette cruche de Pansy Parkinson. Cette sangsue le répugnait. Harry retint un frissonnement de dégoût et ensorcela son Rogue, qui se mît à gigoter de façon ridicule. Son ami l'imita, et bientôt ils beuglèrent à leurs poupées respectives des ordres afin qu'elles se sautent dessus.

Dean Thomas, alerté par leurs cris de bêtes, les rejoignit et se mît à arbitrer leur jeu improvisé. Seamus , quant à lui, commentait le match, sous les yeux hilares des jumeaux Weasley. Ron se mît à hurler que «Sa marionnette était aussi cruche que la véritable Pansy Parkinson», et la salle commune implosa de rire, sous le regard exaspéré d'Hermione.

-«Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Hurla MacGonagall, droite comme un «i».» Les lions sursautèrent violemment. Leur directrice de Maison était apparue d'une façon si subite que Ronald avait frôlé la syncope.«On vous entend de la Grande Salle !»

Son regard se posa sur les deux principaux intéressées et elle avisa leurs marionnettes, l'air pincé. Elle loucha tout particulièrement sur celle du brun et retint difficilement un gloussement. Son masque d'impassibilité se brisa et elle rit sous cape. L'atmosphère se détendît considérablement et les Gryffondors écoutèrent bien sagement son sermon (ponctué néanmoins par quelques sourires amusés) avant qu'elle ne fasse disparaître les marionnettes et de tourner les talons.

Lorsqu'elle croisa son collègue, elle ne pût s'empêcher de ricaner. Rogue haussa les sourcils, l'interrogeant du regard, mais elle l'ignora superbement tout en continuant de ricaner. Serpentard refoulée... Marmonna Severus tandis que Minerva s'éloignait, l'air fière d'elle.

Peu après le départ de sa directrice de maison, Harry avait ensorcelé un bout de parchemin afin qu'il prenne la forme d'un avion de papier et l'avait lancé par la fenêtre. Il devrait trouver Draco sans trop de problème. Il lui avait transmis l'information concernant le week-end prochain.

Alors que lui et quelques Gryffondors s'engouffraient dans la Grande Salle, à l'heure du dîner, Harry sentit une bouffée de joie, d'anxiété et une pointe de déception le submerger. Il papillota un court instant et comprit qu'il avait ressenti les émotions de Draco. Il avait du recevoir son mot. Une bonne chose de faite. Il n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller le voir directement. Après s'être mentalement traité de lâche, il prit place à la table des lions et commença à déguster les nombreux plats confectionnés par les Elfes.

**OoO**

La semaine s'écoula sans incidents notables, et Harry fut terriblement soulagé de voir le week-end pointer le bout de son nez. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver seul avec Draco très souvent, et l'éventualité de passer un week-end avec lui l'emplissait de joie. De plus, Molly avait insisté pour que le blond amène quelques une de ses connaissance. Le blond avait donc jeté son dévolu sur Gareth, Fire et Blaise (ce dernier l'ayant harcelé de longues heures, faisant ses yeux de chien battu auxquels le Veela ne pouvait résister).

Dumbledore donna son consentement quant à cette petite escapade au Terrier, à une seule condition... Que Severus Rogue les accompagne. Il souhaitait qu'un homme de confiance, et un très bon sorcier de surcroît, garde un œil sur le jeune Potter. Après de longues heures de négociations, alternant menaces et hurlements, Rogue avait finalement cédé. Harry lui avait glissé, au détour d'un couloir, qu'il n'était pas plus heureux que lui, et se récolta en guise de réponse un geste terriblement grossier.

C'est donc le Samedi matin que Fred, Georges, Ronald, Hermione, Draco, Rogue, Ginny et Harry arrivèrent au Terrier. Un lieu superbement chaleureux, pour certain. Un lieu terriblement niais, pour Rogue, qui ne cessait de rabrouer Harry à ce sujet. Éreinté quant aux remarques acerbes de son ancien professeur de Potions, le brun finit par l'ignorer, lui et ses stupides sarcasmes. Hermione, d'ordinaire conciliante, en avait également assez de la chauve souris des cachots, et finit même par lui demander de la fermer (à l'aide de termes politiquement correctes).

Molly Weasley serra ses enfants les uns après les autres, sincèrement ravie qu'Albus les ait laissé venir. Elle jaugea Draco du regard un court instant, avant de le menacer de représailles terriblement douloureuses s'il faisait du mal à son petit Harry. Après l'avoir rassuré, le blond fut accueillit à bras ouverts.

Tandis que Rogue errait comme une âme en peine dans toute la maison, d'une humeur de chien, les jumeaux Weasley faisaient voltiger une gigantesque table dans tout le jardin, hilares. Lorsque la table fut réellement installée et qu'Hermione fit apparaître le couvert d'un coup de baguette magique, tous s'installèrent à table.

Gareth, Fire et Blaise débarquèrent peu de temps après eux, et furent chaleureusement accueillis. Blaise plaisantait avec Fred et Georges, tandis que Fire discutait avec Harry. Draco, Gareth et ô miracle Rogue, discutaient avec sérieux dans un coin. Hormis Ronald, Arthur, Molly, Hermione, Gareth et Fire, tous ignoraient le lien qui unissait Draco et le jeune Gryffondor. Ginny lui faisait donc du charme, sous le regard noir du Veela.

Molly leur servit une délicieuse dinde noyée dans une sauce absolument somptueuse, ainsi que de grosses pommes de terres, fondantes et craquantes à souhaits. L'atmosphère était détendue, chaleureuse. Tous étaient sous le charme du beau métissé qu'était Blaise. Son sourire charmeur et ses blagues (parfois douteuses) le rendaient tout simplement irrésistible. Seul Draco résistait à son charme, et Blaise braillait à qui voulait l'entendre que le blond n'avait pas de cœur.

Harry s'apprêtait à dévorer une part de tarte à la mélasse quand il vit Gareth se crisper violemment, une main plaquée sur son avant-bras droit . Le magnifique Veela reprit néanmoins contenance très rapidement, et le brun fut le seul à remarquer son regard brillant d'une lueur inquiète. Lorsqu'il se leva, prétextant un malaise, et s'engouffra dans la maison Weasley, Harry ne pût s'empêcher de jeter un regard torve à la petite assemblée avant de le suivre d'une démarche qui se voulait nonchalante.

Il ralentit une fois arrivé dans le hall et tendit l'oreille. L'escalier de bois craquait, et Harry devina que le bel homme se dirigeait vers la salle de bain à vive allure. Nerveux, le brun suivit Gareth, poussé par un vilain pressentiment. Lorsqu'il se retrouva face à la porte en bois entrouverte menant à la salle d'eau, il retint sa respiration et jeta un œil à l'intérieur.

Le cœur du Gryffondor rata un battement. Puis deux. Il était bouche bée, la mâchoire pendante.

Dans la salle de bain rustique était accroupi le Veela, son visage tordu de douleur. Ses membres tremblaient. Il était blême et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui interloqua Harry. Il n'aurait vraisemblablement plus besoin de lorgner les cheveux des jumeaux afin de les différencier. l'avant bras droit de son nouvel ami se détachait la Marque des Ténèbres, jurant violemment contre sa peau pâle.

**OoO**

**_Voilà voilà ! Que de révélations ! Laissez moi une petite review afin de me laisser vos impressions !_**

**_À bientôt !_**


	7. Chapitre 7: Le commencement de la Fin

**Note de l'auteur** : Ici, je ne suis pas réellement (pour ne pas dire "pas du tout") les événements du livre "l'Ordre du Phénix". Pour faire court, Harry, Ron et Hermione iront chez l'ancienne demeure des Black (comme d'hab) pour les vacances de Noël, et on leur annoncera ce qu'est l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils le sauront rapidement, et pour cause, quelques Mangemorts (dont Gareth) ont réussi à s'immiscer dans la vie du Survivant. SIRIUS N'EST PAS MORT. (Je l'aime trop). Gareth n'est pas celui qui possède un compagnon, c'est Fire ! Merci pour vos reviews, les nouveaux followers et vos mises en favoris. C'est super ! Bonne lecture

**Disclamer**: Appartient à notre Reine, J.K Rowling.

**Rating** : M (avec le temps)

_Bonne lecture ! (Chapitre plutôt joyeux, avec un moment de tendresse :3)_

**Merci à Fan (heureuse que l'histoire te plaise, sache que je lis tes reviews avec attention ;) ) merci à Caty (voici la suite !) merci à Olygue7 (vive les marionnettes-Party haha!) merci à Gabrielle Camus (tu me passeras de ton pop-corn ?Haha) de gros bisous à vous, mes reviewersanonymes!**

**Chapitre 7:Le commencement de la Fin**

Harry sentit son sang se glacer lorsqu'il aperçut la Marque des Ténèbres, tatouée à jamais sur le l'avant-bras du Veela. Il se sentait vaguement nauséeux. Aussitôt, des dizaines de questions l'assaillirent : Gareth était-il un espion ? Attendait-il le bon moment pour le livrer pieds et poings liés à Voldemort ? Fire était-il au courant ? Si oui, était-il lui aussi un Mangemort ? Draco était-il _sincère_ avec lui ?

_Merlin, que se passait-il ?_

Son regard croisa celui du Veela une demi-seconde, ce dernier s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, la bouche entrouverte, quand le Survivant prit la fuite, dévalant les escaliers avec la grâce d'un éléphant en surpoids. Il jeta un regard torve derrière lui, avant de percuter Draco de plein fouet. Sonné, il papillota un instant tandis que le blond le secouait comme un prunier, terriblement inquiet. Harry mît quelques secondes à se souvenir que son Veela pouvait également ressentir ses émotions, et qu'il avait dû avoir une trouille monstre.

-« Ça va, Draco, calme toi ! Lui demanda t-il doucement.» Il offrit à son compagnon un sourire crispé.«Je voulais aller aux toilettes, mais Gareth s'y trouvait. Il en a profité pour me faire peur.»

L'intéressé arriva calmement, un sourire mi-amusé mi-sadique collé au visage. Il confirma la version des faits du Gryffondor et s'excusa d'avoir fait flipper Draco. Ce dernier lui balança sa panoplie de jurons à la figure avant de tourner les talons, l'air digne.

Harry baissa les yeux, conscient qu'en mentant il mettait tous ses proches en danger. Gareth était devenu une menace, et au lieu de les avertir, il préférait se taire. Il préférait questionner le Veela. Il préférait mettre sa vie en danger. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas mettre les siens en danger. Il ne devait pas s'affoler. Il devait rester calme, raisonné, simple. Il devait faire abstraction de la peur qui lui nouait les entrailles face à cette nouvelle menace.

-«Harry, écoute, tenta Gareth.

- Tu crois sérieusement que je vais prendre la peine d'écouter tes stupides excuses ? Se contenta de répliquer le brun, sec.» Il jeta un coup d'œil dehors et aperçut la famille Weasley, Rogue, Hermione, Draco, bavardant avec légèreté, inconscient du danger qui planait au dessus de leurs têtes. Il secoua la tête.« Tu devrais rejoindre ton Maître, au lieu de tenter de rattraper le coup.

- Ne sois pas condescendant, je t'en prie, lâcha Gareth, une moue ennuyée scotchée sur le visage. Tu ne sais rien, rien du tout.

- J'en sais suffisamment, trancha le Survivant.» Il planta son regard d'émeraude dans celui froid et transperçant du Veela.«Suffisamment pour prévenir tes petits copains les Aurors, par exemple.»

Le blond se crispa violemment.

-«Je te fais une fleur en te donnant cette minuscule chance de t'enfuir. Ou de te repentir. Si tu ne veux pas la saisir, soit, je vais prévenir Rogue.

- Et pourquoi m'offrir cette chance ? Interrogea Gareth, subitement sérieux.

- Parce que ton frère est un type bien, et que mon souhait n'est pas de le briser.»

Harry jeta au Veela un regard noir avant de sortir du hall d'entrée et de rejoindre la joyeuse tablée.

**OoO**

Le Terrier avait rapidement été ré-emménagé suite au monde qu'il accueillait. Fire, Fred et Georges dormiraient dans la chambre de Ron, en compagnie de ce dernier. Molly et Arthur cédèrent leur chambre à Rogue (son humeur n'ayant cessé de se dégrader au fil de la journée.) Ginny partagerait sa petite chambre avec Hermione, tandis que Draco et Harry prendraient la chambre des jumeaux Weasley. Ayant malencontreusement oublié Blaise, Molly lui attribua le canapé du salon. Le beau métissé ne lui avait pas fait de reproches, mais il avait glissé à Harry qu'il aurait préféré être _damné_. Il haïssait les canapés.

Gareth avait prétexté un rendez-vous important, sous l'œil sceptique de son jumeau, avant de s'éclipser. Le brun en avait été soulagé, et son humeur s'était améliorée au cours de la soirée.

Éreintée, la petite assemblée alla se coucher aux alentours d'une heure du matin. Rogue leur souhaita une bonne nuit, sarcastique, avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre. Blaise se traina tel un miséreux vers son canapé, sous l'œil désolé de Molly.

Il s'avéra qu'isoler Fire, Fred et Georges dans une même pièce n'était vraiment, mais vraiment pas une bonne idée. Ces trois-là formaient un trio explosif, et ils n'avaient cessé de le démontrer au cours du repas. Et c'est ainsi que Rogue, dans toute sa splendeur, leur promit une mort lente et douloureuse s'ils ne cessaient de jouer avec des pétards à deux heures et demi du matin. Exaspérée, Molly réussit à tous les caser dans une chambre et à tous les faire taire aux alentours de trois heures du matin.

Harry, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon de jogging usé jusqu'à la couenne, s'écrasa sur le lit de Fred, tandis que Draco s'allongeait sur celui de Georges. Séparés d'environ un mètre, le Veela ne tint pas plus de quatre minutes et jeta un sort afin que les lits ne forment qu'un. Harry lui offrit un sourire resplendissant suite à cette manœuvre, et vint se pelotonner contre lui, heureux. Le blond lui vola un baiser et l'enlaça tendrement. Le Gryffondor passa une main dans les cheveux du Veela et se mît à jouer avec. Ils étaient doux, parfaitement démêlés, et dégageaient un parfum tout simplement exquis. Il hésitait à parler de Gareth au blond, puis se dit finalement que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

_Lâche_, lui crachait sa conscience.

-«Tout va bien, Harry ? Demanda Draco, ayant apparemment senti le malaise de son compagnon.»

L'intéressé leva le tête, et lui sourit tranquillement. Il emprisonna son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable.

-«Tu me protégeras, quoiqu'il arrive, n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda t-il après s'être détaché de ses lèvres.»

Le Veela sembla troublé un instant, puis son regard se teinta d'une farouche détermination. Il colla un baiser sur la tempe de Harry.

-«Toujours, lui assura t-il.»

Puis il l'attira contre lui, le calant confortablement contre son torse. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent en un effluve de tendres promesses, et ils s'endormirent.

**OoO**

Le lendemain après midi,les adolescents profitèrent du beau temps pour organiser une partie de Quidditch, avant de ne devoir retourner à Poudlard. Finalement, Blaise et Fire se mêlèrent à la partie après être allés chercher leur balais respectif chez eux. Deux équipes furent ensuite constituées. Harry se retrouva avec Ronald et Blaise, tandis que Fire et les jumeaux constituaient la seconde équipe. Il n'y aurait qu'un seul gardien, soit Ginny.

Harry enfourcha son balai et décolla habilement du sol, suivit d'un Ron maladroit et d'un Blaise surexcité. Fred et Georges eurent plus de mal avec Fire, qui n'avait jamais pratiqué ce sport. Ce dernier zigzaguait dangereusement entre les jumeaux, Ginny, et frôla plus d'une fois la tête de Hermione, qui lisait tranquillement à l'ombre d'un arbre. Hilare, Draco se moquait de la maladresse de son ami, tranquillement assis près de la jolie brune... Et se récolta, en guise de réponse, un geste très grossier (que Molly aperçut, soit disant passant, et promit au métissé une affreuse corvée de vaisselle s'il osait réitérer son geste chez elle.)

Quand enfin la conduite de Fire se stabilisa, le match pût commencer. Ils passèrent un moment de pur bonheur, alternant fous rires et crises de colères (très passagères cependant). Fire faillit tomber de son balais une bonne vingtaine de fois, et faillit tuer Molly par la même occasion (à cause de ses singeries suicidaires). Après qu'il est frôlé la syncope pour la troisième fois, Draco déclara forfait et rentra à l'intérieur. Rogue fut légèrement plus guilleret (_très_, _très_, _très_ légèrement) que la veille, sachant que le soir même il serait dans ses cachots. Enfin, haletants, les fesses endolories, les amateurs de Quidditch stoppèrent le match (trente et un à trois pour l'équipe de Harry, qui tentait vainement de ne pas démotiver Fire, lui assurant même qu'il devait avoir un talent (très enfoui) pour ce sport). Ils avaient tout juste le temps de prendre une douche avant de décoller pour Poudlard... Quand un événement inattendu se produisit. Sirius débarqua subitement au Terrier, octroyant toute l'attention. Harry ne trouvait pas prudent que son parrain arrive ici à découvert... Il était même terriblement inquiet. Comme toute l'assemblée présente chez les Weasley.

-«Il faut qu'on parle, lâcha t-il quand Arthur l'eut rejoint, choqué de sa présence ici. Immédiatement.»

**OoO**

**Alors, vos avis quant à ce chapitre ? :3 je re-précise (pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu ma note en début de chapitre) que Sirius n'est pas mort dans ma fic, tout comme Dumbledore, qui mourra sans doute plus tard. Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt !**


	8. Chapitre 8: Réunion

**Note de l'auteur**: **CHAPITRE COURT**. Le prochain sera loooong donc ! Merci aux nouveaux followers, reviewers, mises en favoris, c'est dingue ! Vous m'encourager à continuer ! Merci beaucoup !

**Disclamer**: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating**: M (avec le temps..)

**Merci à Caty, lectrice assidue :D j'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci à Fan, pour ta super review ! Je lis toujours tes reviews avec attention :D elles me font super plaisir. Et enfin, merci à Fuu, pousuper superbe review ! *-* j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Je répondrais avec plus de précisions via MP quant tu revieweras avec ton compte ;D MERCI !**

**Chapitre 8 : Réunion**

Arthur saisit Sirius par l'avant bras et le traîna sans ménagement à l'intérieur de la bâtisse branlante qu'était le Terrier. Harry, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, jetait des regards à droite à gauche, anxieux à l'idée que quelqu'un ait suivit son parrain. Draco lui effleura la joue, et ce simple geste eut le don d'électriser le brun. Le Veela lui intima de se calmer, de son ton si doux, si rassurant. Le Gryffondor lui vola un baiser puis se précipita à la suite d'Arthur.

Tous se ruèrent dans la cuisine. Monsieur Weasley, réputé pour son calme, semblait sur le point d'exploser. Tout comme Rogue, rigide, debout à un coin de la pièce. En apercevant Black, Molly en resta comme deux ronds de flan. Fire, Draco et Blaise semblaient connaître le parrain du Survivant. Ils le saluèrent chaleureusement. Le métissé avait perdu son air moqueur et son sourire amusé. Il semblait calme, grave. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du brun. Il sentait que... Que quelque chose de grave était en train de se produire. Qu'aucun répit ne lui serait accordé à partir de ce jour. Cette pensée le remplit d'effroi.

-«Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir, lâcha Sirius en jetant un regard torve aux adolescents. Pas maintenant.» Molly s'enquit d'acquiescer.

-« Il est temps, Black, cracha Severus, glacial. Nous ne pouvons les laisser dans l'ignorance. Que vous le vouliez ou non, la Guerre est proche, et monsieur Potter ici présent pourrait imiter son imbécile de père et être inconscient si nous le tenons pas au courant. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi.»

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans la pièce. La tension ne cessait d'augmenter.

-«Mes enfants n'en feront pas partie, Severus ! S'exclama Molly d'une voix quasi-hystérique.

- Faites comme bon vous semble, Molly, rétorqua l'ex Mangemort avec son habituel rictus méprisant. Vous les mettez en danger. Tous.

- Eh, on est juste à côté de vous, raillèrent les jumeaux.» Ils firent quelques signes de mains, que les adultes ignorèrent superbement.

-«Mettons les au courant pour l'Ordre, dans ce cas, lâcha Sirius. Pas pour ce qui va s'en suivre. Je dois vous parler de... De Gareth.»

La voix du bel homme s'était subitement brisée lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces derniers mots. Harry déglutit avec difficulté, les mains moites, la respiration saccadée. Il ne comprenait pas ce que son parrain racontait. L'Ordre ? G... Gareth ? Et pourquoi Draco, Fire et Blaise semblaient au courant ? Par Merlin, que se passait-il ? Oppressé par toutes ces questions, par l'ambiance pesante, par le regard de Sirius, Harry faillit prendre ses jambes à son cou. Alors que l'idée lui traversait l'esprit, un main, fraiche, se glissa dans la sienne. Le brun leva les yeux et vit Hermione, un sourire rassurant plaqué sur son beau visage. Son ami fut heureux de constater que la Gryffondor semblait aussi préoccupée qu'il l'était lui-même. Plus loin, Draco le couvait du regard, protecteur.

-«Très bien, céda Molly, la gorge nouée. Asseyez-vous, tous.»

Le brun prit place entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Draco lui faisait face, Blaise assis à sa droite et Fire à sa gauche. Les jumeaux s'installèrent en bout de table, près de Ginny. Sirius, Arthur et Molly restèrent debout, figés. Rogue, quant à lui, semblait peu enclin à fournir ne serait-ce qu'une information, et sortit de la pièce, furibond.

Et Sirius se lança, coupé quelques fois par des exclamations outrés, incrédules ou bien anxieuses. Plusieurs fois, Ronald s'emporta, et Hermione dût user de toute sa bonne volonté pour le calmer sans s'énerver. L'Ordre du Phénix était un groupe Révolutionnaire destiné à compromettre les activités du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et Draco, Fire, Blaise, Molly, Rogue, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Molly, et Arthur en faisaient partis. Ils refusèrent net de révéler l'emplacement du QG de l'ordre ici. Harry se sentait nauséeux. Trahi. L'Ordre existait déjà depuis un moment, et jamais on ne lui en avait parlé. Il se sentait terriblement blessé. On l'avait volontairement mis à l'écart afin de protéger l'Ordre, certes... Mais n'était-il pas celui qui devrait abattre Voldemort ? N'était-il pas l'adolescent au destin tracé ? Se servaient-ils de lui ? Tous ? Hermione semblait outrée, mais ne l'affichait pas clairement, se contentant de quelques timides - mais néanmoins cinglantes - remarques. Les jumeaux Weasley s'insurgèrent d'avoir été mis à l'écart autant de temps, étant plus âgés que les autres, ils affirmaient pouvoir fournir une aide précieuse. Ginny resta silencieuse, buvant les paroles des adultes, se rangeant du côté de Harry, son amour, son héros. Ce dernier semblait terriblement gêné quant à l'attention qu'elle lui portait. Il se promit d'avoir une discutions sérieuse avec la jeune Weasley.

Enfin, les adultes leur promirent qu'aux vacances de Noël, tous de rendraient au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Puis Sirius ordonna aux jeunes Gryffondors de sortir. Harry tenta de négocier, soutenu par ses amis, mais rien n'y fit, et lorsque Draco lui demanda doucement mais néanmoins fermement de quitter la pièce, la gêne lui fit rosir les joues, et il tourna les talons, vexé. Résignés, déçus et énervés, Hermione et les Weasley suivirent le Survivant.

Les adultes s'emportèrent rapidement. De nombreux éclats de voix retentirent avant qu'enfin, l'un d'eux ne se décide à Insonoriser la pièce. La voix de Fire avait explosé en première, suivit de celle de Blaise, de Draco, et enfin, de Rogue, soumis à cette réunion d'urgence. Et alors que Sirius crachait de nombreux jurons à la figure de ce dernier, la pièce fut soudainement insonoriser, ne laissant filtrer aucun éclat de voix. Lorsqu'enfin, le sort fut levé et que la porte s'ouvrit, un bien triste spectacle s'offrit à la vue des adolescents. Draco tremblait d'une rage contenue, Fire brûlait de haine et de déception, Sirius semblait abattu, Molly pleurait, Blaise s'était hermétiquement fermé à toutes paroles rassurantes, et Arthur paraissait carrément déboussolé. Même Rogue affichait une mine déconfite.

Harry fila dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Draco et attendit patiemment que celui-ci entre. Lorsque la porte claqua tout doucement, le brun leva les yeux vers lui et tressaillît. Le Veela semblait décomposé.

-«Prépares tes affaires, lâcha t-il, fatigué. Vous devez rentrer à Poudlard, il se fait tard.» Il se frotta les yeux et soupira. «Dépêche toi...»

Harry se leva, fourra rapidement ses affaires dans son sac à dos, puis se retourna. Il observa Draco, de dos, éreinté, regardant par la fenêtre. Ses cheveux, attachés en un chignon lâche, étaient resplendissant. Deux mèches d'un blanc immaculé se battaient contre une plaque de cheveux dorés. Magnifique. Le brun s'approcha et l'enlaça, posant délicatement ses mains sur le torse du Veela. Il les fit glisser le long de sa poitrine, le faisant frissonner, avant de s'arrêter près de son cœur. Il se colla contre le dos du bel homme, réduisant le peu d'espace qui restait entre eux.

-«Que se passe t-il, Draco ? Demanda t-il calmement.»

L'intéressé se retourna et attira son compagnon contre lui. Il voulait lui dire. Lui dire que Gareth était un traitre, qu'il avait fait parti de l'Ordre. Qu'il avait nargué Sirius, menacé. Il connaissait l'adresse du QG. Tous étaient... Perdus. Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire. Mais Draco se retint. Il saisit le menton du beau brun et observa, terriblement fasciné, son regard d'émeraude. Puis il s'approcha un peu plus. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, le cœur d'Harry battant à un rythme effréné.. Et il l'embrassa.

Ce fut le baiser le plus doux, le plus amoureux, le plus beau qu'il eut jamais reçu.

...

**Le prochain chapitre sera plus sombre ! Entre Gareth, le QG de l'Ordre, une attaque le jour de... Mystère, et quelques disputes... Accrochez-vous et profitez de ce doux chapitre** ! **Le chapitre se déroule en fin octobre début novembre. Bisous et à bientôt !**


	9. Chapitre 9: Changements

**Note de l'auteur** : on a dépassé les 100 reviews ! Merci à tous ! 94 followers... C'est déjà énorme, pour seulement 8 chapitres ! Je suis très heureuse, et j'espère que les avis se multiplieront ! Merci aux reviewers, followers, mises en favoris ! Merci et bonne lecture !

**Disclamer**: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, malheureusement.

**Rating**: M (avec le temps...)

**Merci beaucoup Fan pour ta review :D elle est super. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! J'attendrai ton avis ;) bisous et bonne lecture ! Merci beaucoup MissFlo61 pour ta review ! Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 9 :** **Changements**

Elle était là, face à lui, les jambes flageolantes. Il pleuvait dru. Malheureusement, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'apercevoir l'expression terrifiée de la jeune fille. Ni de sentir le désespoir suintant de tous ses pores. Quand est-ce que lui, Blaise Zabini? s'était autant attaché à Pansy ? Cette fille qui se cachait derrière son attitude de peste ? Quand l'avait-il formé à devenir plus forte ? Poudlard. Il finissait sa scolarité tandis que la jeune sorcière découvrait l'école de Sorcellerie. Oh oui, il s'en souvenait. Elle était petite, souffrait d'un léger embonpoint, et son visage se meurtrissait déjà de boutons d'acnés. Ses cheveux étaient secs, hideux. Ses camarades la méprisaient, ses concurrents l'insultaient. Elle était faible, seule, laide. Non. Elle n'était pas laide. Personne n'avait vu Pansy comme lui l'avait vu. Elle sentait la puissance, l'amertume, la froideur... Mais elle se contentait de raser les murs, de s'enfermer dans son mutisme protecteur. Elle se conduisait comme une Pouffsouffle. Et il l'avait pris sous son aile... Lui, le Grand Blaise, le type qu'on aimait, qu'on adulait. Lui, le grand sorcier, dont filles et garçons s'amourachaient. Il était allé la voir. Il ne lui avait pas parlé calmement. Il n'avait montré aucune compassion envers elle. Au contraire ! Il lui avait craché ses quatre vérités au visage, l'avait engueulé, encouragé... Et enfin, elle avait commencé à se comporter en Serpentarde. Blaise l'avait défendu, aidé, il s'était bagarré pour la protéger... Ses amis ne le comprenaient plus.

Pourquoi aides-tu cette première année ? Hurlaient-ils, scandalisés. Tu n'es pas un Gryffondor, Blaise. Tu es un Serpentard. Il serait temps que tu te comportes comme tel.

Puis il avait quitté Poudlard, laissant cette fille transformée derrière lui. Fini, la gentille, faible, fragile Pansy... Elle était devenue forte. Pour Blaise. Grâce à Blaise. Au fil du temps, il était devenu son pilier, son rempart, son frère. Lui continuait ses études, et elle, était à Poudlard. Ils ne se voyaient que rarement, mais Blaise l'avait vu. Devenir mignonne, puis jolie, et enfin belle. Il l'avait vu, ce regard où luisait une étincelle railleuse, mélangée à une étincelle de mépris. Cette étincelle qu'on ne connaissait qu'à lui. Il l'avait vu, grandir, maigrir, devenir élancée, pétillante. Il les avait vu, ses cheveux, pousser, devenir long, brillant, d'un noir de jais fascinant. Il l'avait vu, son pouvoir, grandissant, le surpassant.

Et il l'avait vu. Se détruire. Il l'avait vu, se ranger du côté de ses parents. Il l'avait vu, l'étincelle vengeresse brillant dans son regard ténébreux. Puis il l'avait vu... Redevenir faible. Se plier aux volontés des adultes. Il l'avait vu, impuissant, se ranger du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et il constatait à présent, avec amertume, à quel point les sacrifices qu'elle avait commis pour briller, l'avait détruite.

Elle était là, en face de lui, serrant les poings, ravalant dignement ses larmes. Elle tremblait. Des mèches de cheveux noirs se collaient à sa peau. Pansy n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même. La marque tatouée sur son avant-bras le prouvait largement. Elle n'avait jamais voulu aller aussi loin ! Elle ne voulait pas torturer, haïr, tuer pour les bons plaisirs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Elle n'était qu'une enfant... Pourquoi ne la laissaient-ils pas tranquille ?... Pourquoi devrait-elle suivre le chemin de ses Mangemorts de parents ? Pourquoi...

Théodore Nott se tenait derrière elle, tremblant. Blaise l'admirait. Le Serpentard avait toujours réussi à rester neutre. Il ne s'était pas rangé du côté des fidèles du Lord, et ne s'était pas non plus réfugié chez l'Ordre du Phénix. Non, il ne voulait pas participer à cette Guerre. Non, il ne voulait pas voir des hommes, des femmes et des enfants mourir, que ce soit du côté de la Lumière ou des Ténèbres. Il restait campé sur sa position de neutralité... Mais quand il avait vu l'état de Pansy se dégrader... Quand il avait vu cette ombre de culpabilité voilant son regard autrefois si attrayant.. Il avait craqué, et l'avait convaincu de retrouver Blaise. De quitter cette merde. Il l'avait héroïquement tiré des griffes de ses parents, et de Voldemort par la même occasion. Pansy savait au plus profond de ses tripes que ce serait ses parents qui paieraient sa trahison. Elle ne voulait pas y penser. Elle devait se concentrer : ne pas craquer devant Blaise. Ne pas craquer devant Blaise.

Ce dernier passa une main derrière la nuque de la jeune fille et l'attira fermement contre lui. Un sanglot déchirant perça la nuit, et le métissé comprit que Pansy avait craqué. Il ne lui en voulait pas... N'importe qui aurait pété un câble à sa place. Elle endurait tout sans broncher depuis si longtemps... La sorcière enlaça son ami, se répandant en excuses, que le jeune homme s'empressa de balayer d'un revers de main. Il la berça un moment, murmurant quelques paroles rassurantes. Puis Nott s'approcha et les enlaça tristement. Tous trois craquèrent et restèrent longuement sous la pluie, abattus.

**OoO**

Les vacances de Noël étaient là, enfin ! Harry, Hermione et les Weasley piaffaient d'impatience. Ils voulaient voir le QG de l'ordre ! Ils voulaient participer, nuire au Lord Noir ! Ils étaient autant impliqués dans cette Guerre que les adultes ! Harry encore plus que les autres. Ce dernier s'empressa de préparer sa valise, piochant dans les Berties Crochues de Ron, non loin de là. Un goût de Toast grillé emplit sa bouche et il soupira de soulagement. Le slogan de la célèbre marque de bonbons sorcière étant «Prenez le risque à chaque bouchée !», le Gryffondor était toujours apeuré à l'idée de tomber sur un goût extravagant. Ronald bondit sur le sachet de dragées et en saisit un jaune.

-«Citron, affirma t-il, secouant la tête de haut en bas.

- Depuis quand tu te fies aux couleurs de ces bonbons fourbes, cruels et sans pitié ? S'exclama Dean, plus loin, une expression horrifié sur le visage.

- J'ai un bon pressentiment ! Insista le roux, sérieux.» Il fourra la petite boule jaune dans sa bouche tandis que son meilleur ami soupirait d'exaspération. Peu de temps après, il fit la grimace et le dortoir éclata de rire. «Choux ! S'écria t-il, dégoûté.»

-«Te plains pas, tu aurais pu tomber sur vomi, ou poubelle, pouffa Seamus.

- N'en rajoutes pas, pitié, tu vas l'achever, railla Harry, un sourire innocent fendant son visage.» Ce qui eut pour effet de redoubler les gloussements de son camarade.

Harry lança un sort de Lévitation sur sa valise brune et sortit du dortoir, joyeux et excité, Ron sur les talons. Puis ils retrouvèrent Ginny, Hermione et les jumeaux Weasley. À eux six, ils formaient une joyeuse mêlée et certains pouffaient sur leur passage pour le moins bruyant. Il était convenu que les jeunes sorciers emprunteraient le Poudlard Express, puis retrouveraient Arthur à la gare, et enfin, se rendraient au Terrier. De là, ils iraient par groupe de deux au QG de l'ordre, en transplanant bien évidemment.

Harry s'apprêtait à monter dans le Poudlard Express à la suite de ses amis quand une main le saisit par l'avant bras. Surpris, il se retourna et tomba face à un ami visiblement soucieux.

-«Blaise ? S'exclama le brun, étonné. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es arrivé quand ?

- C'est compliqué, lâcha le métissé, évasif. Je dois me grouiller. Tu as sans doute pu remarquer que Pansy et Théodore ne sont plus à Poudlard depuis quelques semaines...

- Leurs railleries commencent à me manquer, rigola le brun, ironique.»

Blaise tiqua mais ne rembarra pas le Survivant.

-«Et bien, ne t'inquiète pas, tu retrouveras leur compagnie très bientôt, répliqua t-il froidement.» Puis il lâcha Harry et tourna les talons. Ce dernier ne comprit pas son changement d'humeur, et ne s'en formalisa même pas. Un vilain pressentiment venait de l'assaillir. Que voulait dire Blaise par «Tu retrouveras leur compagnie très bientôt»... ? Un frisson désagréable lui parcourut l'échine et alors qu'il était immobile depuis plusieurs secondes, on le percuta. Ce choc eut le don de le sortir de sa transe et il se détourna, grimpa dans le train et raconta à ses amis l'entrevue qu'il venait d'avoir.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et afficha une expression neutre, que ses amis trouvèrent si suspecte qu'ils l'assommèrent de questions tout au long du trajet. Les joues de la jolie brune s'embrasèrent à plusieurs reprises mais elle ne lâcha aucune informations. Blaise avait voulu dire à Harry que Pansy et Theo avaient rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix, mais la pique du brun l'en avait visiblement dissuadé. Draco, quant à lui, avait prévenu Hermione, la jugeant suffisamment intelligente pour calmer les ardeurs Weasleyennes quand ils apprendraient la nouvelle en arrivant chez eux.

Pour conclure, le trajet fut agrémenté de crises, de rigolades, de questions et de théories toute plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Quand le train perdit de la vitesse pour finalement s'arrêter, un brouhaha sans nom envahit leur compartiment et tous attrapèrent leurs valises respectives avant de bondir hors du Poudlard Express. Ils ne tardèrent pas à remarquer Arthur, nerveux, au bout du quai. Celui-ci les salua avec chaleur et saisit la valise de Ginny, tandis que Ronald, en gentleman, s'occupait de celle d'Hermione. La vieille voiture - magiquement modifiée -d'Arthur était garée non loin de la gare, et ils s'empressèrent de ranger leurs bagages dans le coffre, devenu gigantesque. Hermione, Harry, Ginny et les jumeaux se glissèrent à l'arrière tandis que les jumeaux s'installaient à l'avant. De l'extérieur, l'automobile d'un bleu écaillé semblait semblable aux véhicules Moldus. Or, à l'intérieur, elle était deux fois plus grande et donc apte à accueillir un si grand nombre de personnes.

Ginny profitait de l'espace restreint qu'elle partageait avec celui qu'elle considérait comme l'homme de sa vie, soit Harry. Elle roucoula près de son oreille, lui lança des regards lubriques et chatouilla le cou du brun de son souffle tiède. Ce dernier, terriblement gêné, n'osait réellement repousser la rousse, de peur de la vexer (et de se prendre un Chauve-Furie dans le visage par la même occasion). Il laissa donc couler, tout en lui faisant comprendre que tous les deux devraient avoir une conversation on peut plus sérieuse.

Blaise, Rogue et Draco, ayant transplanés, se trouvaient déjà au Terrier, parés à les accueillir. Lorsque la voiture se gara en un dérapage maladroit, Rogue ne pût s'empêcher de ricaner. Réjoui, Arthur bondit hors du véhicule et intima aux enfants de faire de même. Légèrement malade, Ronald s'écrasa sur le sol et se promit de ne plus jamais remonter dans une de ces horribles machines. Une fois que leurs valises furent dehors et qu'ils se calmèrent, Rogue s'approcha.

-«Nous allons donc transplaner par groupes de deux, expliqua t-il, son habituel rictus méprisant scotché sur son visage blafard. Pour plus de sécurité, nous transplaneront à plusieurs endroits différents avant d'aller au QG. Cette technique nous permettra de brouiller les pistes au cas où certains fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres nous suivraient... Très bien. Weasley, avec moi, lâcha t-il en jetant un regard torve à Ronald.»

Celui-ci, horrifié, eut un mouvement de recul, sous les ricanements de Fred et de Georges. Finalement, trop fatigué pour protester, il se résigna et se planta près de son ancien professeur de Potions. Harry se dirigea directement vers Draco, à la fois heureux et excité de le retrouver. Hermione se retrouva avec Blaise. Les jumeaux devraient transplaner avec ce dernier et le Veela. Rogue se chargerait également d'Arhur et de Ginny.

Harry s'accrocha au blond. Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire crispé et transplana. Le Gryffondor grimaça, ce mode de transport efficace était néanmoins horriblement désagréable. Ils se retrouvèrent tout d'abord dans Londres, puis près de la Tour Effeil, dans une ruelle de San Francisco, et enfin face à quelques maisons de briques rouges alignées. Après un instant d'inquiétude, le sol trembla, et au plus grand étonnement d'Harry, deux des maisons lui faisant face s'écartèrent lentement, laissant bientôt place à une maison bien plus sinistre. Draco attrapa la main de son compagnon et le conduisit sur le perron du douze Square Grimmaurd. Ce dernier menait à une vieille porte éraflée, recouverte de peinture noire où se trouvait une poignée d'argent en forme de serpent. Harry remarqua avec stupéfaction qu'elle ne possédait ni serrure, ni boîte aux lettres. L'extérieure de la maison semblait décrépi, et les fenêtres qu'il pouvait apercevoir étaient terriblement crasseuses. Après un déclic inquiétant, la porte porte s'entrouvrit et les deux hommes s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur.

-«Je ne comprends pas, souffla Harry. On est à peine à vingt minutes de la gare de King's Cross. Pourquoi sommes-nous retourner au Terrier ?

- Pour brouiller les pistes, lâcha Draco, sec. On ne peut faire confiance à personne, dorénavant.»

Le brun eut l'impression qu'il parlait de Gareth, et il se renfrogna quelque peu face à l'attitude distante du Veela. Aussitôt, une tornade rousse lui sauta dessus et lui coupa le souffle.

-« Harry, mon chéri ! S'exclama Molly. Tu as encore maigri, non ? Tu as faim ? Tu veux que je te prépare une boisson chaude ?»

Le brun l'enlaça brièvement et lui répondit qu'il allait bien, qu'il pourrait attendre le dîner pour manger et que non, il n'avait pas besoin de quoi que ce soit. Enfin, il aperçut Sirius et se précipita vers lui. Leurs retrouvailles furent on peut plus chaleureuses que la dernière fois et Harry en fut réjoui. Bientôt, Ronald arriva s'empressa de lâcher la tunique noire de Rogue d'un air légèrement dégouté. Draco sortit et revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagné de Fred. Bientôt, tous se retrouvèrent au douze square Grimmaurd. Certains plus étonnés que d'autres.

-«Vous êtes ici à la Noble et très ancienne maison des Black ! S'exclama Sirius, les bras levés, d'un ton théâtrale. QG de l'Ordre du Phénix et anciennement demeure de ma très chère mère Walburga Black... (Il avait dit ça d'un ton tellement sarcastique que la petite assemblée ne pût s'empêcher de glousser). Souhaitez-vous que je vous conduise à vos quartiers ?»

Le ton mielleux et ironique de son parrain achevèrent Harry, qui explosa de rire, bientôt suivit des autres. C'était si bon, de rire en de temps si sombres ! Le QG de l'Ordre n'était pas fantastique mais considéré comme la planque idéale d'après Sirius, qui n'osait qualifier ce trou poussiéreux de maison. Les chambres furent répartis, et le brun croisa avec étonnement un vieil elfe de maison. Des tâches brunâtres recouvraient son crâne osseux et ses yeux lui mangeaient la moitié du visage.

-«... Des sangs-de-bourbes, des traîtres et un loup garou dans ma maison... Si seulement Kreattur pouvait s'en débarrasser... Sa maîtresse serait tellement contente !»

Outré par son langage, Ron faillit étrangler la petite créature, mais Hermione l'en empêcha, lâchant quelques arguments idiots mais néanmoins valables. Ne pas assassiner l'Elfe de Maison dès le premier jour était effectivement une bonne idée. Le roux se promit donc de le tuer le lendemain. Harry se vit attribuer une vieille chambre poussiéreuse, qu'il partagerait avec Draco. Une odeur de moisi emplissait l'air et le brun s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la seule et unique fenêtre, tellement sale qu'aucune lumière ne filtrait à travers le carreau. De vieux rideaux pourpres l'encadrait. Un vieux matelas à l'aspect douteux, seulement recouvert de quelques coussins et couvertures, trônait au centre de la pièce. En un soupir désespéré, Harry entreprit d'ouvrir sa valise afin d'y dénicher quelques affaires nettement plus confortables que son jean. Alors qu'il enfilait son habituel jogging usé jusqu'à la couenne, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'on le poussait violemment à terre. Sa tête heurta durement le sol et il émit un cri de douleur. Fire insonorisa rapidement la pièce et observa Harry, ravagé par l'amertume.

-«Tu savais, murmura le Veela, les poings serrés.»

_Gareth_.

-«Fire... Murmura Harry, subitement malheureux.» Il se releva difficilement et fit face au bel homme, d'ordinaire si joyeux.«Tu aurais préféré que je le balance ? Qu'il se retrouve à Azkaban ?» Fire frissonna. Il tremblait. De grosses cernes violettes encadraient ses yeux d'un bleu transperçant. Son regard semblait vide, éteint, rongé par une culpabilité que le brun ne comprenait malheureusement pas. «Je.. Je me suis attaché à ton frère. Je ne voulais pas... Excuse moi.» il était à court d'arguments.

-«Tu aurais pu m'en parler... Murmura Fire.» Il souffla, ferma les yeux et passa une main dans ses cheveux colorés. « Il est venu me voir. Gareth.» Il rouvrît les yeux, et l'air profondément triste qu'il afficha choqua Harry. « Il m'a toisé de son regard si semblable au mien... Il a attrapé mon menton, s'est approché de moi... Jusqu'à ce que nos souffles se mêlent. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça !» Le blond gémit et tituba. Il s'appuya contre le mur, effondré.«Il dégageait une froideur que je ne lui connaissais pas... Il était menaçant. Pour la première fois, j'ai eu peur de lui. De mon propre frère.» il eut un rire sans joie et baissa les yeux.« Je tremblais comme un gosse, et lui ne me lâchait pas. Il m'a ordonné de le regarder... Puis m'a clairement dit qu'il soutenait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.»

Une vague d'inquiétude et de tristesse submergea Harry. Il tendit un bras vers le Veela et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Le Gryffondor se figea. Que Pansy faisait-elle ici, par Merlin ?

**OoO**

**Moi... Sadique ? MOUHAHAHAHA. Oui. J'attends pas mal d'avis concernant ce chapitre (plus sombre que les autres, et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant). Qu'avez-vous pensé des premiers paragraphes ? Traitant de Pansy, Blaise et Théodore ? Je pense faire un Zabnott aussi (BlaisexTheo). Et qu'avez-vous pensé de Fire ? Gareth ? Début et fin de chapitre un peu sombre... Voilà voilà ! N'hésitez pas à développer vos reviews, j'ai besoin de vos avis pour continuer** ! **Bisous et à bientôt !**


	10. Chapitre 10: De mystère en mystère

**Note de l'auteure** : je peux d'ors et déjà vous annoncer que cette fic comportera au Maximum 30 chapitres (en comptant l'épilogue et quelques chapitres bonus). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira jusqu'au bout, merci infiniment aux reviewers, qu'ils soient anonymes ou non, merci également aux mises en favoris et aux 102 followers ! C'est génial, et j'espère que ce nombre ne fera que s'accroître au fil des chapitres c: sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Ce chapitre est on ne plus banal que les précédents et raconte la vie au 12 Square Grimmaurd en compagnie de Pansy, Théodore et un Fire sur les nerfs.

**Disclamer**: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating**: M (avec le temps... Soyez patients :3)

**Reviewers Anonymes** :Merci à : **_Miss-Riza_** ! Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira *.* ! Merci également à **_Aralorn_** : malgré les quelques points négatifs que tu as pu relever quant à la relation Draco/Harry, j'espère que la suite te plaira:D n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir ;) Et enfin merci à **_Fan_** : Merci encore d'être là, sache que je mis toujours tes reviews avec attention (je radote, pardonne moi ;w;) je suis heureuse que le chapitre 9 t'ait plu et j'espère que celui là te plaira également ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 10: Chocogrenouille, Tonks et Mystères.**

Harry toisa Pansy avec toute l'incrédulité et la froideur dont il était capable. Cette dernière, contre toute attente, semblait presque... Mal à l'aise. Elle se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, faisant craquer ses articulations. Fire se redressa avec dignité, le regard voilé d'une tristesse et d'une rage contenue, et tourna les talons, ne se souciant que très brièvement de la présence de la jeune Serpentard. Inquiet, le Gryffondor se rappelait à présent des paroles de Blaise avant qu'il ne monte dans le Poudlard Express. Ce dernier s'était légèrement raidi lorsqu'il avait ouvertement montré qu'il n'appréciait pas Pansy outre mesure. Ce désaccord n'expliquait malheureusement pas la présence de Parkinson au douze square Grimmaurd.

-«Je me suis trompée de chambre, lâcha t-elle finalement, sèche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'exclama Harry, agressif.» Il en avait presque oublié la rancune qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de la Serpentard. Sa curiosité était plus forte.

- Blaise ne te l'a pas dit ? S'étonna t-elle.» elle eut un rictus railleur. «Tu devrais lui demander, à lui ou à Draco.»

Et avant qu'Harry ne la retienne, elle tourna vivement les talons, faisant gracieusement tournoyer ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais fascinant. Perplexe, le brun se rua hors de la chambre qu'il partagerait dorénavant avec Draco et dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il rejoignit la cuisine, ou une douceâtre odeur d'humidité régnait.. Et eut la surprise de découvrir une scène plutôt singulière. Ron, dont le teint rouge vif jurait horriblement avec ses cheveux flamboyants, se tenait campé devant Théodore Nott, les poings serrés, les phalanges blanches. Ce dernier l'observait, un rictus amusé aux lèvres, sûrement hérité de Zabini. Il était d'un calme olympien, malgré sa carrure ridiculement petite, contrairement à celle de Ronald, plutôt imposante. Draco se tenait derrière eux, superbe, racé, élégant, exprimant le mépris le plus profond. La scène se déroulant sous ses yeux semblait l'exaspérer plus qu'autre chose. Rogue, quant à lui, errait comme une âme en peine, fatigué de vivre sous le même toit que «_tous ses idiots bruyants_ _à la stupidité aussi légendaire que_ _celle de Potter_.» Oh. Et Sirius courrait après une chocogrenouille, balançant tout un tas de jurons au bonbon animé. Singulière, comme scène, effectivement. Sans attendre une minute de plus, Harry bondit en direction du Veela et se posta fièrement devant lui, attirant toute son attention.

-«Qu'est-ce que Nott et Parkinson font là ? Siffla t-il, furibond.

- Tu peux me le demander, Potter, je suis à _un mètre_ de toi, gouailla l'intéressé tout en lui jetant un bref regard amusé.»

Le blond poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et intima silencieusement à Harry d'ignorer les provocations du Serpentard, avant que cela ne tourne en pugilat.

-« Tu peux les considérer comme des réfugiés politiques, répondit-il finalement. Ils sont de notre côté, à présent. Je pensais que Blaise t'avait prévenu.

- Des _réfugiés politiques ? _RépétaHarry en se passant une main sur le visage.» Il attrapa Draco par l'avant bras et l'entraîna à l'écart, soucieux que Nott ne l'entende pas.«Ce sont peut-être des espions de _Voldemort_.»

Le Veela frissonna mais ne reprit pas son compagnon. Il détestait et craignait le nom du Lord comme beaucoup d'autres, mais Dumbledore lui avait un jour dit qu'avoir peur d'un prénom n'était que bêtise. Il était fatigué, et il n'en avait visiblement pas fini avec le brun.

-«Fais nous un peu confiance, Harry, dit-il, en proie à un doute quant aux suspicions de ce dernier. Pansy et Théodore nous ont rejoins de leur plein gré. Severus est certain qu'ils ne sont pas sous l'emprise de l'Imperium et c'est un bon Legilimens. Il nous a certifié qu'ils étaient là par besoin de protection... Ils ne nuiront pas spécialement au Seigneur des Ténèbres, sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité. Détends-toi...»

Et sur ces mots, il colla un baiser furtif sur le front du Gryffondor, qui frémit, électrisé par le contact du Veela. Ce dernier s'écarta et alla calmer les ardeurs de Ronald, qui avait dégainé sa baguette face à certains sarcasmes de Théodore. Perdu, Harry n'avait pas la moindre envie de se retrouver avec les deux nouveaux venus, et n'éprouvait pas non plus le besoin de se retrouver seul une nouvelle fois avec Fire. Il en était réduit à les éviter tous les trois. Ces vacances risquaient d'être mouvementées... La mort dans l'âme, Harry se coula hors de la pièce et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter à l'étage, on lui sauta dessus et il s'écrasa au sol pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Grommelant de douleur et d'incompréhension, il sentit que quelqu'un s'était assis en bas de ses reins. Sirius poussa un cri de triomphe et saisit sa chocogrenouille, recroquevillée sur la nuque de son neveux. Puis il se releva, saisit Harry par les aisselles et le remit sur pieds, enjoué.

-«Sirius ! S'écria le brun, son ton souffrant d'une multitude de reproches.» Néanmoins, devant l'air candide de son parrain, il abandonna, ayant l'étrange impression de se retrouver face à un enfant de quatre ans. Il n'en tirerait rien, de toute façon.

-«Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? Souffla Remus Lupin, exaspéré.» Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et son regard doré brillait de tendresse. Il venait visiblement d'arriver.

Le visage d'Harry s'illumina et il salua son ancien professeur et ami avec chaleur. Sirius ne fut pas aussi indulgent, et malgré l'état de fatigue avancé du loup garou, il lui sauta au cou et lui proposa un bout de sa chocogrenouille. L'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel et déclina la proposition d'un air moqueur. Les deux anciens Gryffondors étaient officiellement en couple depuis près d'un mois (leur relation ayant été mis au grand jour par Sirius, qui, un beau jour, avait décidé de l'embrasser devant tout le monde) et Harry enviait le bonheur qu'ils dégageaient. Une tendresse pur, sublime, émanait de chaque gestes que Remus avait à l'égard de son compagnon. Sirius, plus franc, n'hésitait pas à témoigner l'affection démesurée qu'il lui portait, le menant parfois en terrain miné. C'était un beau couple, malheureusement très instable. Malgré le sang-froid légendaire du loup garou, de fréquentes disputes, parfois violentes, éclataient entre les deux amants. Mieux valait ne pas être dans le coin quand Remus explosait. Son côté bestial ne cessait de ressortir en de moments pareils, le rendant terriblement menaçant.

Les laissant à leur moment de tendresse, Harry les contourna et tomba sur une Tonks aux pommettes saillantes et à la mine déconfite. Deux grosses cernes violettes grignotaient une partie de son visage blême. Ses cheveux d'un rose criard, se terminant pas des pointes noires étaient mal coiffés. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Harry, elle tenta de reprendre contenance et afficha un grand sourire, dévoilant ses dents parfaitement alignées.

-«Salut ! S'exclama t-elle d'un ton guilleret avant de lui sauter au cou.»

Harry l'enlaça avec douceur et fut surpris de constater la maigreur de la jeune femme. Par Merlin, que se passait-il encore ? Il émanait de Tonks une aura de souffrance suffocante. Tout en la câlinant, Le brun vit avec étonnement une sorte de tatouage le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le débardeur de la jeune femme étant trop grand, il n'eut aucun mal à l'apercevoir. Ce n'était pas un tatouage ordinaire, il le sentait, il le voyait. Il représentait une plume noire dont les détails étaient finement tracés, et il en dégageait une brillance presque... _surnaturelle_. Interpelé, Harry dut finalement se résoudre à se détacher de Tonks, sous peine d'éveiller les soupçons. Il sentait au plus profond de ses tripes que s'il osait parler de cette marque, la suite en sera inéluctable.

-«Tu as l'air malade, fit-il quand même remarquer, soucieux.

- Une petite grippe, s'enquit Tonks tout en balayant ses inquiétudes d'un ample mouvement de poignet.»

Sceptique, le Gryffondor haussa les épaules et se promit d'interroger son amie plus tard, lorsque le moment serait venu. Il la suivit dans la cuisine et surprit le regard de Draco, hagard, posé sur Nymphadora. Aussitôt, le blond tourna les talons, visiblement à la recherche de quelqu'un. Un sourire goguenard joua sur les lèvres du Gryffondor, qui s'éclipsa discrètement à la suite du Veela. Après avoir tourné en rond, ragé, et juré après Kreattur, Harry finit par entendre la voix de son compagnon. Prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit, il se dirigea vers celle-ci et tomba devant la chambre que Fire partageait avec les jumeaux. Une idée germa dans l'esprit du jeune homme, qui courut furtivement dans sa chambre. S'enroulant dans sa cape d'invisibilité, il retourna à pas de loup devant la chambre d'où provenait deux voix. Il souffla un bon coup, puis retint sa respiration et poussa tout doucement la porte entrouverte, mimant un courant d'air. Fire, blême, jura contre les foutus courants d'air de cette foutu baraque, et s'empressa d'aller claquer la porte. Il ne se douta pas une seule seconde qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, Harry Potter avait frôlé la syncope. Tout d'abord, le Veela l'avait pratiquement touché, et ensuite, il s'était retrouvé de justesse dans la petite chambre. Et enfin, il avait trébuché et ne s'était rattrapé que de justesse.

Son cœur battait à un rythme effréné, tant est si bien qu'il n'entendit pas le début de phrase que prononçait Draco, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur du fond. Le brun pesta intérieurement et se calma tant bien que mal.

-«... Que c'est elle.

- Non, c'est impossible ! S'écria Fire, les traits tirés. Il était en pleine santé... Regarde la !

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, Fire, alors calme toi, siffla Draco avec froideur. Ils doivent se voir régulièrement, sinon c'est à peine s'ils pourraient marcher.

- Il faut prévenir les autres ! Rugit le Veela en s'approchant à grand pas du blond.» il le saisit par le col, le visage déformé par la peur et la colère.

-« Ils en mourraient _tous les deux_, cracha son interlocuteur. Elle est innocente. Sinon, elle ne serait pas ici, et elle ne se donnerait pas tout se mal. Lâche moi _immédiatement_, Fire, avant que je ne fasse quelque chose de regrettable.»

Devant le regard transperçant de Draco, empreint d'une terrible menace, son ami capitula et le relâcha, sans toutefois s'éloigner. Quand Fire comprit que le blond ne lui serait plus d'aucune aide, il fila comme une flèche, les poings serrés. Le Veela souffla un bon coup. C'est qu'il pouvait être terrifiant quand il s'énervait, celui-là ! Puis, avec un sourire menaçant, il s'approcha de la cachette de Harry, tâta le vide un instant avant de refermer ses doigts sur la cape de ce dernier, qu'il retira d'un coup sec.

-«C'est très mal d'écouter les conversations des gens, Harry, lâcha t-il, une moue contrarié sur le visage.»

Figé, l'accusé se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux.

-«Tu me déçois, vraiment.»

Et dire qu'il n'était arrivé que depuis quelques heures... Qu'en serait-il de la suite ?

**OoO**

**Voilà voilà, la fin de ce chapitre. Que pensez-vous de l'état de Tonks ? Vous avez une théorie ? C: allez, c'est pas bien dur à deviner ! :D j'espère qu'il vous a plu, je sais qu'il est court mais étant donné que je post régulièrement, je pense que ça rattrape le coup. Oui, je voulais faire un Severus/Sirius au début... Et puis finalement, non :3 J'avais besoin du personnage de Tonks pour autre chose x) sur ce, à bientôt et merci beaucoup !**


	11. Chapitre 11: Babouin & câlins

**Note de l'auteur :** dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai mis une phrase du genre «Sirius attrapa son neveu par les aisselles et [...]» je voulais dire "filleul". Même si aucun d'entre vous n'a relevé cette faute, je l'ai vu en me relisant et je tenais à m'excuser ! Désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre, mais je suis en vacance et il est super dur de trouver des putains de points wifi pour poster ;w; j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre : il ne tourne pas beaucoup autour de Dray et Harry mais surtout autour de Ronald, Pansy, Théodore et Blaise. Bonne lecture, et merci aux followers, reviewers et mises en favoris !

**Disclamer**: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Fire et Gareth m'appartiennent.

**Raiting**: M (avec le temps...)

**Chapitre 11 : Gâteau, babouin et câlins **

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans une ambiance de morosité absolue. Le dîner ne fut agrémenté que de quelques blagues, lancés par les jumeaux Weasley, ne provoquant que quelques sourires. Entre Tonks et sa mine déconfite, les piques que se lançaient Ronald et Théodore, la tristesse d'une Pansy métamorphosée, l'absence d'un Fire sur les nerfs et le secrets que se partageaient les adultes... La tension était palpable. Si bien que beaucoup ne trainèrent pas à table. Harry faisait parti de cette catégorie. Il était tiraillé entre l'envie d'aller interroger Fire, au risque que cela tourne en pugilat, et la peur de décevoir Draco. Finalement, rongé par la curiosité, il opta pour la première option. Arrivé devant la chambre du Veela, il hésita, affolé à l'idée que ce dernier ne s'emporte une nouvelle fois. Harry s'humecta les lèvres et tendit une main tremblante vers la poignée... Quand on le saisit brutalement par le col, l'écartant violemment de son objectif.

-«Potter ! Siffla Rogue, glacial.» le brun fut surpris d'apercevoir une lueur d'anxiété brillant dans le regard d'onyx de son professeur.«Essayez donc de vous servir du don que Merlin vous a offert : un cerveau.» Il relâcha brusquement son élève, comme si son unique contact pouvait le brûler au second degré.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, tenta de répliquer... Puis la referma. Rogue avait un comportement pour le moins étrange. Pourquoi l'empêcher d'aller voir Fire ? Avant qu'il ne puisse l'interroger, le sombre homme tourna les talons, faisant gracieusement tournoyer sa cape, et le planta là. Bêtement, plongé dans une abîme de réflexions, Harry se dirigea vers sa chambre, y entra et se laissa lourdement choir sur son lit. Peu de temps après, la porte claqua délicatement, et Draco s'assit près de lui. Machinalement, il se mît à lui caresser les cheveux. Le blond en voulait à Harry d'avoir espionné sa conversation de manière aussi effrontée... Mais les temps étaient trop sombres pour qu'il s'attarde sur un problème aussi léger. Aussi, il lui fit comprendre par sa tendresse que le problème était mis de côté. Pour l'instant.

-« Dis, Draco... Tonks est la compagne de Gareth, c'est ça ? Lâcha Harry.» Sa voix s'était brutalement brisée en prononçant ces derniers mots. Le silence de son compagnon était en soit une réponse, et il le comprit.«Elle.. Elle va mourir ? Et lui... ? Je t'en prie, Draco, dit le moi...»

Ce dernier saisit le menton de son compagnon, l'obligeant à le regarder. Il vit dans le regard émeraude du Gryffondor une peine incommensurable. Une angoisse à en faire mal au cœur. Draco décida d'éluder la question, et se contenta donc de sceller leurs lèvres en un geste terriblement doux. Harry se débattit un court instant, pour la forme, mais bientôt, il ne pût retenir un gémissement de contentement. C'est à cet instant que le bruit d'un corps qui chute retentit à l'extérieur de leur chambre. À contrecœur, Draco se détacha du brun et alla ouvrir la porte en un geste sec. Il fut surpris de découvrir un Ronald penaud, le teint rouge vif. Le Veela lui offrit un sourire carnassier, et le roux se tassa sur lui-même. Quel était cette manie d'écouter aux portes, par Merlin ?

-«Tu sais, Ronald, que cette maison regorge de planques ? Lui lança t-il d'un air nonchalant.

- Ah, euh.. Oui ? Bredouilla son interlocuteur, apeuré quant à la suite de cette discussion.

- Je te conseille fortement d'en trouver une et d'y rester avant que je ne vienne personnellement m'occuper de ton cas.»

Le Gryffondor bafouilla un moment avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Draco l'avait déjà plus ou moins engueulé - en plus de Blaise - pour l'accueille qu'il avait réservé à Nott tout à l'heure. Et subir les foudres de ces deux-là, ce n'était vraiment, mais alors _vraiment_ pas une partie de plaisir. Alors qu'il était pratiquement certain d'être en train de battre le record du monde de la plus grande distance parcourue en le moins de temps possible, il aperçut Hermione et Parkinson, assises dans les marches, en train de discuter de manière... Civilisée. Troublé, il dérapa maladroitement et s'arrêta, le souffle saccadé.

-«... Et qu'il n'a rien, affirma Hermione d'un ton assuré.»

Ron comprit alors que la Serpentard était en train de pleurer. Lorsque cette dernière aperçut la mine hagard du Gryffondor, elle le fusilla du regard.

-«Bah alors Weasmoche, t'as jamais vu quelqu'un pleurer ou quoi ? Cracha t-elle, haineuse.

- Bah alors Parkinson, on t'a jamais appris à être polie ? Railla l'intéressé, néanmoins frustré.» Il avait vu la jeune femme le détester, l'insulter, elle avait été détestable mais... Jamais elle ne s'était abaissée à pleurer. Elle avait toujours eu l'air digne, à Poudlard. Défiant les gens du regard, les jaugeant de son regard inquisiteur, la tête haute.

-«Ronald ! Chuchota Hermione.» Elle jeta à son meilleur ami un regard réprobateur, que ce dernier ignora.

-«Je trouve déplorable le fait que tu puisses te borner à m'emmerder, Parkinson, alors que même moi, je vois clairement que tu es quasi-dépressive, continua Ronald, d'un ton plus posé. Mais si m'insulter peut te procurer une quelconque perverse satisfaction, je t'en prie, continue. Si ça peut t'aider, après tout.»

Et sur ces mots, il la planta là, dévalant furieusement les escaliers. Arrivé en bas, il s'autorisa un sourire - et une part de gâteau au chocolat - et se dirigea donc vers la cuisine d'un pas conquérant... Quand un Blaise visiblement mécontent lui barra la route.

-«Quoi, encore ? Glapit Ronald, salivant déjà à l'idée de déguster une part de gâteau.

- Vas t'excuser auprès de Pansy, gronda le métissé, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu rigoles j'espère ? S'insurgea son interlocuteur tout en haussant un sourcil.» Visiblement, il n'y avait pas que lui qui espionnait les conversations des autres...

- «J'en ai l'air ?»

_Non_.

-«Écoute, Blaise, commença le roux - il se faisait violence pour rester calme - arrête de surprotéger Parkinson, par Merlin ! Et puis, si mon ton était dur, mes mots ne l'étaient pas, et je suis persuadé qu'en bonne Serpentard, elle l'aura compris. Maintenant, j'aimerai vraiment rejoindre la cuisine sans être une nouvelle fois fusillé du regard.»

Sonné, Blaise se décala, plus par automatisme que par envie, et Ronald lui offrit en retour quelques bourrus remerciements. Ce garçon ne cesserait de le surprendre, lui et ses sautes d'humeurs. Il le suivit un court instant du regard avant de se détourner, à la recherche de Sirius.

Ronald finit finalement par rejoindre - sain et sauf - la cuisine, certes un peu poussiéreuse, mais toujours accueillante. Heureux, il ouvrit le frigo et se figea en entendant le rire de Théodore, derrière lui. Tout d'abord, ce n'était pas le rire sarcastique, moqueur, que le Serpentard utilisait habituellement pour le rabrouer. Non... Ça avait été un rire franc, spontané. Amical.

-«J'ai fini la dernière part de gâteau, avoua t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.»

Tel un bloc de glace, Ronald se retourna très lentement. S'il n'avait pas été dérangé quant au rire du brun, il l'aurait sans aucun doute déjà insulté pour cet... Cet affront !

-«Je rigole, lâcha t-il finalement. C'est bon, décrispe toi Weasley, on dirait que tu vas m'égorger.

- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, répliqua le roux d'un ton on peut plus léger.»

Il saisit la dernière part de fondant et en goba une bouchée tout en s'asseyant lourdement sur une chaise. Le regard de Nott brillait d'une lueur enfantine... Et son expression semblait avide.. Avide de quoi ? Par la baguette de Sureau, ce gâteau était divinement bon ! Mais le regard du Serpentard le troublait. Mais qu'avait-il à le fixer comme ça ?

-«Tu comptes me regarder babouin ? Hasarda t-il d'un ton soupçonneux.»

Théodore éclata de rire. Bon sang, Rogue était un génie ! Il aurait très bien pu se contenter d'un sort de confusion, mais il était bien plus marrant de voir Weasley mélanger ses mots, la figure barbouillée de chocolat. Rire... C'était divin de se lâcher comme ça, sans se préoccuper du lendemain, sans être en état de stress permanent, aux aguets.

-« Je suis un Scroutt à pétard en chaleur, s'écria Ronlad, horrifié quant aux phrases qu'il lâchait.» Il avait voulu demander à Nott ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais... Mais c'est comme si sa bouche ne lui obéissait plus ! Non... Il n'avait pas osé, ce serpent ?

-«J'ai mis quelques gouttes d'une potion de confusion dans ta part de gâteau, se confessa Théodore, le visage luisant de larmes.» il était pris d'un fou rire absolument incontrôlable.« Désolé, Weasley, mais... Hé !»

L'intéressé lança sa part de gâteau sur son agresseur, qui l'esquiva habilement, légèrement outré. Le fondant s'écrasa lamentablement contre le mur, faisant redoubler les gloussements de Nott. Les oreilles du roux devinrent rouge vifs.

-« Je vais astiquer mon balais avec les cheveux de Severusounet ! Hurla t-il.»

Le Serpentard aboya de rire.

Brutalement conscient de ce qu'il venait de dire, Ronald plaqua une main sur sa bouche et s'enfuit chercher l'aide d'Hermione. Dans sa course effrénée, il percuta violemment Blaise, et il entrouvrît la bouche, ayant pour but de l'insulter. Conscient de la bêtise qui se profilait, il la referma instantanément et adressa au métissé un doigt d'honneur rageur avant de gravir les escaliers quatre à quatre. Perdu, Zabini se dirigea paresseusement vers la cuisine. Qu'avait encore fait cet imbécile, par la barbe de Merlin ? Alors qu'il s'imaginait mille et une vengeances à exercer contre Ronald, il buta contre quelque chose... Et eut la surprise de trouver Théodore, recroquevillé de rire. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur en apercevant un bout de gâteau au chocolat collé contre le mur. Si Molly voyait ça... Finalement, le rire du brun étant contagieux, il se laissa aller à sourire. Voir Théodore, les joues rosies, se mordillant la lèvre, les yeux plissés... Blaise frissonna. Finalement, le jeune Serpentard lui tendit une main, qu'il saisit, afin de l'aider à se relever.

-«Tu as fait un truc à Ronald ou quoi ? L'interrogea t-il.»

Théodore lui raconta l'anecdote de la part de gâteau, et son récit, bien qu'entrecoupé par ses éclats de rire, n'en restait pas moins amusant. Et lorsqu'il lui répéta les répliques que le roux avait inconsciemment hurlé, il ne pût s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à son tour. Nott avait un don pour détendre les gens... Même s'il risquait beaucoup à jouer avec les nerfs de Weasley comme ça.

-« Blaise... J'aimerais savoir un truc, marmonna finalement le brun, subitement sérieux. Tu... Il y a quelque chose entre toi et Pansy ?»

Le métissé ne pût s'empêcher de rougir face à cette question. La relation qu'il entretenait avec la Serpentard était aussi étrange que complexe. Un jour, il avait été stupide. Il s'était laissé aller et avait couché avec Pansy. Cette dernière avait été insistante, et avait regretté presque autant que lui cet acte impulsif et irréfléchi. Ils n'avaient que quelques années de différences, tout comme Draco et Harry... Ce n'était pas réellement ça qui l'avait gêné, non... Non. Pansy s'était lancée un défi, idiot, digne d'une enfant capricieuse. Quelques jours après, les deux amis s'étaient violemment disputés.

-«Non, s'enquit-il, gêné. Pansy est... Est un peu comme une sœur. C'est une amie très proche.»

Theodore lui sourit timidement. Sans qu'il ne puisse réellement l'expliquer, les paroles de Blaise l'avaient... Apaisé. Le métissé posa sur le brun un regard sombre, ténébreux, malicieux. Ce dernier ne pouvait qu'adorer le sourire en coin de Blaise. Il le faisait craquer, immanquablement.

-«Quand pourrons-nous participer aux réunions de l'ordre ? L'interrogea t-il, subitement grave.

- Molly est butée, elle ne veut absolument pas que ses enfants participent aux activités de l'Ordre, répondit Blaise, pensif. Je peux comprendre. Si j'avais des gosses, je n'aimerais pas qu'ils se retrouvent entre les griffes des Mangemorts - voir du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Elle veut les protéger. Néanmoins, je trouve que tous sont déjà trop impliqués. Il fallait y penser avant, maintenant, le mieux serait de les mettre au courant. Tout comme toi et Pansy.» Il se massa la nuque, visiblement las. « Je doute qu'elle soit acceptée, pour tout te dire... Elle a joué la carte de la sincérité et a exhibé sa Marque. Cette franchise a étonné pas mal de monde... Tu vois, ils n'y croient pas, plus. Ils ont la trouille. À cause de Gareth, tu comprends ?

- Ouais, on m'a expliqué, marmonna tristement Théodore. Mais Rogue lui, il...

- Ce n'est pas la même chose, coupa l'ancien Serpentard, sec. Ne compare pas ce qui n'est pas comparable, Theo.

- Pardon ? S'offusqua l'intéressé. Rogue a retourné sa veste. Il était voué à lécher les brunes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais quand il a comprit ce que toute cette histoire impliquait, il a regretté et s'est réfugié chez Dumbledore.»

Blaise se pinça l'arête du nez. Merlin que ce garçon pouvait l'énerver ! Comment était-il possible d'être aussi chiant et adorable à la fois ? Il ne cherchait même pas à savoir comment le jeune Sorcier était au courant de cette histoire. Il était fatigué.

-«Écoute, Theo, on en parlera plus tard, tu veux ? Demain, on se réunira et on votera le pour et le contre. Normalement, d'ici peu, tu pourras participer aux réunions. Pansy, Harry, Hermione et les Weasley aussi. Tu n'aurais pas vu Sirius ? Je le cherche depuis plus d'une heure.

- Nan, répondit le brun, bougon. »

Blaise eut un sourire amusé et s'approcha du jeune Serpentard. Il connaissait Théodore depuis de longues années, malgré leur différence d'âge. Leurs parents avaient été proches. Cette époque était révolue, depuis le retour du Lord Noir. Le métissé eut un sourire triste, et sans réfléchir, il caressa la joue du brun. Ce dernier lui adressa un regard troublé, avant de fermer les yeux, savourant ce délicieux contact. Les battements de son cœur étaient soudainement devenus irréguliers. Son souffle s'était accéléré. Blaise emprisonna le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains, et déposa ses lèvres sur son front. Théodore se mordit la lèvre et enlaça le grand homme, électrisé quant au contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau.

La Guerre, les conflits, la peur au quotidien, tous ces événements avaient profondément traumatisé Théodore. Il avait passé sa vie a clamé sa neutralité. Un pied dans le camp de Voldemort. Un pied dans le camp de Dumbledore. Et maintenant, il avait envie d'oublier. D'oublier toute cette merde dans les bras de quelqu'un. Dans les bras d'un homme. Blaise lui plaisait, incontestablement. Il l'admirait, indéniablement. Il l'aimait, furieusement. Il ne se l'avouerait jamais, mais il lui avait plu au premier coup d'œil. Sa classe, ses reniflements dédaigneux, son mépris apparent pour les autres, son air railleur, la lueur malicieuse et moqueuse brillant dans son regard d'acajou. Oui, Blaise avait ce petit quelque chose d'attrayant. Terriblement attrayant.

Ce dernier glissa ses lèvres le long du visage de Théodore. Il embrassa son nez, puis, lentement, scella leurs lèvres. Abasourdi, heureux, le brun se laissa faire. Il s'accrochait désormais à Blaise comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le métissé caressa le dos du Serpentard, s'arrêtant en bas de ses reins avec délectation. Il en voulait plus. Théodore aussi. Il se frotta lascivement contre Blaise, quémandant d'autres caresses, d'autres baisers. Ils perdaient la tête. Zabini laissa tomber les limites qu'il s'était préalablement fixé, et se mît à offrir au brun des caresses plus poussées, lui arrachant des gémissements. Ils étaient étroitement enlacés, s'embrassant avec envie. Le regard des deux hommes n'étaient plus que désir. Blaise poussa Théodore contre le mur, sa taille imposante le dominant, sans s'arrêter de l'embrasser. Son corps réagissait déjà. Il avait terriblement envie du brun... Quand un jappement mécontent les fit sursauter. Haletant, le métissé se détacha à contrecœur du Serpentard et découvrit Sirius sous sa forme d'animagus, assis. Ronald, les yeux comme des soucoupes, regardaient les deux hommes. Finalement, un rire nerveux emplit sa gorge et il le laissa exploser. Patmol tourna les talons en trottinant et revint quelques minutes plus tard sous forme humaine, une serviette accrochée autour de la taille.

-«Vous comptez faire l'amour dans cette cuisine ? Railla t-il doucement.»

Théodore rougit furieusement tandis qu'un sourire carnassier jouait sur les lèvres de Blaise. Ronald avait finalement trouvé Hermione, qui avait refusé de l'aider, et pour cause, il avait été particulièrement désagréable avec Pansy. Il se retrouvait donc à parler avec des gestes. Ô joie.

-«Ça pose un problème ? Demanda le métissé d'un ton terriblement innocent.» Sirius aboya de rire.«D'ailleurs, je te cherchais. Enfin... Attends.»

Blaise se retourna et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille du brun, qui prit une jolie teinte pivoine. Frustré, il adressa à Ron un doigt d'honneur avant de s'éclipser. Le métissé rit doucement, puis donna une tape à l'arrière du crâne du roux, avant d'entraîner Sirius plus loin...

**…**

**Le chapitre vous a plu ? La farce de Théodore ? Les câlins de ce dernier et Blaise ? La discussion Ronald-Pansy-Hermione ? J'attends impatiemment vos impressions, merci beaucoup et à bientôt !**


End file.
